A New Beginning Part 2
by scottmercure
Summary: The time draws near when Venus will need all her courage and love to keep the things she hold dear. Will she have the courage to face her old fears, and what will they find the Archmages old lair?


GARGOYLES

(Fan Fiction)

A New Beginning – Part 2 of 2

04/30/2001

Revised and rewritten by Scott Mercure

smercure@charter.net

Special thanks to Isabelle Saucier

A woman who showed me just what love is about

All Gargoyles and characters are trademarks of Disney and Buena Vista Television, © MCMXCIV and used without their consent.  Professor Scott Mercure, Jacob Forelle and all characters of the Lost Clan belong to Scott S. Mercure.  Venus Mercure, a.k.a. the Rebel Flower, belongs to Isabelle Saucier.  Daniel Straussmore and the Athena Project belong to Ryan Stout.  All brand names or copy written material mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners. 

Anybody who wants to use our characters is welcome to, as long as they contact us (Scott Mercure, Isabelle Saucier and Ryan Stout) first. Tell us what you plan to do with them and chances are we won't mind, although I cannot speak for Ryan.

One final note before you get to the story.  As you read you will notice that in this I have removed all of Hudson's Scottish accents (with the exception of 'Aye' and 'Lad').  This was mainly because there is no need to phonetically word an accent in any language.  As long as you know which country the person speaking originated from is all that is needed.  People know what the different accents sounds like, especially Gargoyles fans who already know how Hudson (or any Scottish person) speaks.  I will not go back and alter all my past fanfics but will from now on no longer use language phonetics.  It was my fiancée, Isabelle, who pointed this out to me in a writers guide book and I agree with it completely.

Now, on to part two.  J

* * *

"He did it again!"  Elisa sighed as she stood next to Goliath in the clock tower.  "Just walked right in and out again."

Goliath looked down at the frustrated human he considered more than a friend.  She was agitated at why they had not been able to even get a glimpse of the perpetrator.  The leader of the gargoyles watched her pace, wishing there was something he could do to ease the tension she was feeling.  He knew these things bothered her, especially when there were questions she could not answer.

"You are taking this too personally, Elisa."  Goliath said, his voice low and sympathetic.  "Eventually he will make a mistake and be caught."

She stopped her pacing and decided to look out at the city.  Goliath was correct that she was taking it personally, which even she knew a good cop should never do.  When she felt his hand touch her shoulder she turned and sighed.

"I need to do something different."  She said, forcing a smile to ease him.  "We have not seen your sister in some time, what's say we pay her a visit?"

"That is an excellent idea."  He replied.

As always she allowed him to gather her up in his arms before leaping out into space.  She had long gotten used to this method of travel so it no longer phased her that she was several hundred feet in the air.  For the moment the city lights held no interest for her, instead she took the time to enjoy being in his arms.

When they reached the river they knew their destination was not far off.  In the distance she could make out the lights of the hospital on Wards Island.  Closer still were the lights coming from the house where professor Mercure and Venus lived.  The area around the house looked cozy and quiet, well away from the city and its populace.  She understood now why Scott chose to live here, it was secluded and quiet.

Normally when Scott and Venus were still awake in the evening they left the front outside light on.  Since it was lit they made a low, circular decent before touching down a few feet away from the front door.  Goliath stood behind Elisa as she stepped up and rang the doorbell.  They waited for a minute before somebody unlocked the door from within.  The door opened a little to reveal Jacob peeking through.

"Detective Maza, Goliath."  The old butler said, smiling as he open the door completely.  "Please, do come in.  I must say it has been a while since you visited."

"Are the professor and Venus around?"  Elisa asked as Jacob moved to let them inside.

"They are."  He replied, his voice sounding annoyed.  "Maybe with you here they will cease their shenanigans."

"Their what?"  Goliath asked as Jacob closed the door behind them.

"Sometimes madam Venus gets into a playful mood and concocts some bizarre form of fun."  The old butler explained as he stepped past them.  "To my misfortune the professor showed the madam that a balloon filled with water makes for a playful weapon."

"You're telling me that a grown man and a gargoyle are engaged in a water balloon fight?"  Elisa said, hardly able to contain her laughter.

Jacob had no need to answer as both Elisa and Goliath noticed as he walked past them.  Directly in the center of his back was a dark water stain that was still damp.  Goliath looked at Elisa and tilted his head in puzzlement.  When he asked her to explain she simply shook her head and suggested they follow Jacob.  The huge gargoyle nodded without saying a word and fell in behind her.

Everything was quiet until they reach the back end of the house.  From somewhere outside they could hear laughter.  Jacob opened a set of double doors leading to the backyard and waved his arm towards the opening.  When they stepped outside they were met with a scene Elisa had thought she should never see.

Dressed in only a pair of striped swimming trunks, the professor was hiding behind a nearby tree.  Next to his feet was a small pile of colorful balloon, all filled with water.  From several feet away they saw a purple water filled balloon arch through the air towards the professor.  The rubber bomb struck the tree and burst open in a crystalline spray of water.  From the bushes where the balloon had come from knelt Venus dressed in a dark green bathing suit.  She looked over towards them and smiled before getting to their feet.  Venus hurried out from her shelter and was about to go to greet them when Scott lobed a balloon.

Goliath's sister suddenly realized her mistake and tried to duck the incoming balloon but was too slow.  The bobbing water balloon struck her squarely in the chest where it burst.  She stepped backwards from the impact, and in a loud voice shouted "damn".  The professor shouted his victory but when he saw Elisa and Goliath he suddenly looked quite embarrassed.

Trying to regain some of his composure he stood up and approached his quests.  Venus did the same, trying to wipe off some of the water that soaked her bathing suit.  From the expression on both their faces they had not been expecting company.

"Goliath!"  Venus explained as both she and Scott reached them.  "I was not expecting you and Elisa to visit."

"Obviously."  Was all Goliath said as he looked over his sister in her skin tight bathing suit.

"Maybe it would be better if we came to visit another time."  Elisa commented, noticing that they had embarrassed them.

"No, no."  The professor said as he pointed towards the house.  "Just give us a few minutes to change and we will be right with you."

They followed Scott and Venus into the house and into the living room.  Excusing themselves, their hosts left the room to go upstairs to change.  While they were gone Elisa sat on the couch while Goliath stood motionless next to the piano.

"Venus seems to have adjusted well to this time."  Elisa said for lack of conversation.

"Yes, I have seen."  Goliath replied as he had also seen her new necklace.  "She has changed."

Elisa only nodded as she really did not want to get into a discussion that would only turn into an argument.  She felt only good things for the professor and Venus, they seemed to fit together for some odd reason.  In Goliath's mind he wanted only for Venus to follow the "Gargoyle Way" of life.  Not too long ago she had seen Goliath shake the professor hand in open friendship, even accepting him into the clan.  Now he seemed withdrawn from it, seeming as if he resented the professor only because Venus chose him over the clan.

Upstairs the professor had finished drying his hair and was pulling on a clean shirt.  He heard somebody enter his room so he looked out to see Venus standing there, wearing only a pair of jeans and bra.  In her hand was a shirt that he knew needed two pairs of hands to tie.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  She asked, noticing him staring at her.  "You have seen me wearing a lot less than this."  Adding a wink and sly smile.

"It will just take some getting used to."  He answered as he pulled on his pants.  "Give me a second and I'll give you a hand with your shirt."

She nodded and watched as he fastened his pants before coming to her.  The garment she chose was a white cotton shirt with no sleeves.  To wear it she needed to pull it over her head and then thread her arms through the sleeve openings.  The section below her wings needed to be laced together and tied.  It was something she could do by herself if needed but it was faster if somebody else laced and tied it.

As he began threading the laces he decided to ask her something that had been bothering him since Elisa and Goliath had arrived.

"Is it me or does Goliath seem to resent you staying here with me?"

At this question Venus sighed softly before speaking.  "It is not you he resents, it is me."

"Why?"

"Probably because I have chosen to stay here and not with the others of the clan."  She explained as she felt his warms fingers brushing her back.  "In many ways my brother is stubborn and thick headed.  He does not welcome change easily and often needs time to adjust to something he does not understand."

As he pulled the laces together she felt the fabric pull tight against her back.  He made a simple bow knot and made a show of pulling the sides down a little.

"There, all set to go."

"Thank you."  She said, patting his cheek.

When they returned to the living room they noticed that Elisa had sat down while Goliath stood.  Scott could understand why he stood, due to his size he doubted the furniture would support his weight.  Scott took a seat next to Elisa while Venus went to be with Goliath.

"I have not seen you in some time, Goliath."  Venus said, looking him over.  "I take it you have been busy?"

He nodded.  "Perhaps you would know if you spent time with your clan instead of,"  He hesitated a moment to think of the right word.  "playing."

At this rude comment Elisa shot him a look of anger that made Scott flinch.  Venus, on the other hand, reacted as if he had punched her in the face.

"Goliath, come with me."  She said in a low, dangerous tone.

Fuming, they watched as she stormed out of the room.  Goliath turned and followed, clearly preparing himself for the heated fight that was bound to occur.  Scott could see that Elisa was upset at the situation but made no move to follow.

"He just doesn't understand."  Scott said, barley more than a whisper.

"I have a feeling things might change tonight."  Elisa replied, taking his hand.  "I just hope Goliath chooses the right path."

            When Venus emerged outside she threw her wings out before turning to face him.  Stone faced and equally angry, Goliath soon emerged from the double doors.

            "What is wrong with you, Goliath?"

            "There is nothing wrong with me."  He replied, his calm expression annoying her.

            She barked a laugh.  "Yes there is!  You just can not accept the path that I have chosen.  Why is that?  Is it because I have not taken an interest in one of the younger males?  Or do you just resent the idea that a human and a gargoyle can be more than just friends?"

            "I am bothered that you seem to have chosen to abandon our ways."  He replied, crossing his arms over his wide chest.  "You used to assist us on our patrols, to be the protector you were bred to be.  Instead you hide in this place,"  He waved his hand towards the house.  "And no nothing but engage in hatchling games."

            "I thought you had grown out of this foolishness and were more intelligent.  All I have done is accepted that this is my life now.  This is my life and neither you or anybody else can tell me how to live it."  By this time some of her anger had subsided although she was still upset.

            "Accept the life I have chosen and learn to deal with it.  For once I am actually happy, truly happy."  By this time she had tears rolling down her cheek.  "The only thing you are doing by acting like this is showing how little you care about me."

            "I care very deeply for you."  He said, the tears he saw cooling his anger.  "You have adjusted to this time faster than I had.  This man means that much to you, my sister?"

            Inhaling deeply she looked him straight in the eye.  "He does, perhaps more than you can imagine."

            Goliath knew there was nothing more to be said.  She had made her decision and he had to accept it even if he did not approve.  When he had followed her outside he had been prepared to do anything it took to show how foolish she was.

"I was made the fool."  He said to himself, feeling the part.  "My determination and anger towards you has clouded my thinking."  This time so she could hear.

            Nodding, she pressed on.  "I know that you care for Elisa."  She added, her wings forming a cape around her.  "Yet I feel only happiness for you because of it.  Please respect my feelings as much as I respect yours."

             "Of course you are correct, I have no right to tell you how to live your life."  He said softly.  "I have been made to look a fool."

            "Yes, you have done that quite well."  She said, feeling that she had succeeded in making him understand.  "Now you can further make good by going inside and apologizing to both Scott and Elisa for being such an ass."

            "In this you are also correct."  He said as he caped his own wings.  "Come, we have been gone too long already."

            Venus felt like explaining that if he had just accepted the situation earlier none of this would have happened.  Instead she decided that it was not worth starting another potential argument, so she kept quiet.  The house was quiet as they made their way back to the living room where they found their two human friends talking.  When they entered both Scott and Elisa looked their way, no doubt wondering what had happened outside.

            Elisa watched as Goliath approached them.  From the look on his face she knew that Venus had not been kind and that she felt he had chosen wisely to listen.  The professor stood up, holding out a hand to Elisa to be a friendly host.  She accepted his offer with a smile but could not help but notice that Scott was wondering what Goliath would now do.  Elisa had known Goliath long enough that she was fairly good at judging his facial expression and body movements.  In her opinion the professor had nothing to worry about.

            "I want to offer my apologies to you professor, and to you as well Elisa."  Goliath apologized.  "In my stubbornness I was blind to Venus' wants and feelings.  I would not blame you for thinking me a fool."

            The detective was almost amazed at how he had expressed his feelings to them.  "Venus had more of an effect on him than I thought, even apologizing to me."  She said to herself.

            "I think it is Venus who you should be apologizing to."  Scott said, shaking his head.  "But I thank you for understanding what she feels."

            "He's right, Goliath."  Elisa said, smiling a she patted his arm.  "I think I can forgive you this time."

            From behind Goliath they both saw Venus smile her appreciation for their words.  The towering gargoyle only nodded as he turned to face his sister.

            "How does he know I did not offer an apology to her?"  He asked himself.  Admitting his wrongness to her was the right thing to do, but he had not apologized.  From what he saw on his sisters face he felt she had known this but had not said anything.  "It would seen everybody here is wiser than I this evening."  He began, gazing into Venus' dark brown eyes.  "I have wronged you, my sister, and you have my apology."

            Venus nodded.  "As I said earlier, Goliath, I only ask for you to understand.  If you will do this then I will accept your apology."

            "By my word I swear you will have it."  He said, enhancing his vow by bowing slightly.

            "I will hold you to that word."  Venus replied, playfully poking him in the chest.  "Now then, can we offer the two of you something to drink?"

            "Juice if you have any."  Elisa replied.

            Goliath shook his head.  "Nothing for me, thank you."

            As Venus turned to leave Elisa said she would go and help.  Together they walked out of the room leaving Goliath and the professor alone.  Scott could not swear to it, but he felt that Elisa did this on purpose.  Goliath looked down at him and simply shrugged, probably thinking the same thing.

            "Never get on the bad side of a woman."  Scott commented as he sat back down.

            "There is truth in that, professor."  Goliath said, looking at the doorway where the two women had gone.  "It is far worse when it comes to a female of my kind.  You are lucky."

            "In what way?"

            "You only have to deal with Venus, I have both her and Elisa."  Goliath added, shaking his head.  "You would do well not to get her angry."

            "Venus or Elisa?"

            After a moment Goliath folded his arms and flashed a thin smile.  "Both."

            The comment made them both smile.

            In the kitchen the two girls were placing some glasses on a serving platter on which sat a pitcher of apple juice.  Venus took the leftover sandwiches from the night before and placed them on the platter, along with some pretzels.

            "I must congratulate you for making Goliath see reason."  Elisa commented as waited for Venus to finish.

            "It was not difficult."  Venus answered as she picked up the platter easily.  "My brother may seem tough on the outside, but inside he is easily cowed.  You just have to know how to do it."

            Elisa already knew that since she had dealt with Goliath on more than one occasion.  "It is probably more effective when you get confronted by a sister than a close friend."  She said silently, then cleared her throat.  "May I ask you a somewhat personal question, Venus?"

            "Of course."  Venus said, balancing the tray on one hand.

            "Now feel free to tell me to mind my own business if you think me too nosy.  Just how close have you and the professor gotten?"

            At this question Venus chuckled.  "You want to know if we mated?"  She saw Elisa blush a little.  "Well, yes."  Venus wanted to laugh when she saw the detectives eyes go wide with astonishment.  "You act as if it some unheard of thing, detective.  Have not you and my brother mated yet?"

            Elisa was by no means expecting to be asked that type of question.  It took her a few moments before she could find her voice to answer.  "Of course not!"

            "Why not?  Do you fear his size?"  Venus asked, clearly puzzled at Elisa's reaction.  "There is no difference…"

            "Stop, stop."  The detective said, shaking her head.  "I'd rather not know the details."

            "If you wish."  Venus shrugged, wondering why the detective suddenly became so disinterested in mating.  "But not once did I complain during the three times last night."

            The detective shook her head and remained quiet, clearly not wanting to continue this discussion.  Flashing Elisa a crooked smile, Venus stepped out the door bearing the platter.  Elisa looked down at her feet and tried to banish the weird visions that started going through her head.

            When they got back to the living room Scott and Goliath were talking to each other.  From what Venus could hear they had been talking about Castle Wyvern and other areas around the castle.  The professor had gotten out a book of atlases and was watching as Goliath pointed out various areas.  As he pointed he would give the Scott a quick description of what the area used to look like.

            Venus placed the platter on a small side table and went to join them.  Elisa stepped in a few seconds after and listened more than looked.

            "So you say the Archmages cave is somewhere in this area?"  The professor asked, pointing to an area a few miles northwest of where the castle used to be.

            When Goliath nodded Venus looked down at where Scott was pointing.  She could not make much sense of this map.  It had too many scraggly lines, along with names and places she did not know.  When the professor asked her if she thought this was correct she admitted she could not tell.

            "That's okay, Venus."  Scott said as he took another look at the atlas.  "If we ever get to Scotland I will have access to better maps of the area."

            Scott straightened up from the atlas book and arched his back.  He winced as his back made a soft cracking sound.  Venus seemed to think it funny since he heard her giggle softly.  It would not surprise him if her mind and gone back to what had happened last night.  Leaving Goliath to page though the atlas he helped himself to a handful of pretzels.

            "So, how's the crime rate lately?"  Scott asked after swallowing.  "Heard on the news that some banks have been robbed."

            "That's one of our hardest cases."  The detective replied after setting down her empty glass.  "No signs of a break in, nothing damaged and to make it worse we have no clue as to how it happens."

            Venus titled her head.  "Does not the banks have those security cameras?"

            Elisa nodded and explained that whoever was doing it had the knowledge of the security systems.  They had easily disabled the alarms and all the video equipment.  She also said that when the person was finished they reactivated everything and made a clean getaway.  The police never knew if a bank had been robbed until it opened the following morning to the public.

            "I'm glad most of my banks are overseas."  The professor commented as he stuck another pretzel in his mouth.  "But the fact that he seems to be invisible to everything is strange.  I will have to make certain to check my own security systems."  Before Venus could give him a look he quickly added.  "But I have one the best security systems in the world, and she has wings."

            They all saw Venus smile at the compliment he had just given her.  Goliath commented that it was getting late that they should think about heading home.  Elisa nodded, adding that she had to get some sleep before her next shift starts.  The professor thanked them for stopping by said they could come by again anytime they wanted.  As they led their two guests to the front door they remained silent.

            Venus opened the door and stepped outside, as did the professor.  Goliath and Elisa said their farewells before scaling the side of the house.  Luckily for the professor there was lattice work on both the front and rear of the house.  It shook some as the large gargoyle made his way up but it held.

"I should figure out an easier way to the roof."  Scott to himself.

When they went inside he closed the door and activated the security alarms.  By the time he had gotten upstairs with Venus he had already come up with an idea for a rooftop access.

            The next morning he awoke to the phone ringing next to his bed.  At first he thought it was his alarm clock so he stuck out his arm to shut it off.  He felt the off button and pushed it but the noise continued.  By the time he figured out what it was the ringing stopped.  Since the answering machine in his workshop would pick it up he was not worried.  Instead he rolled over to see Venus still sleeping next to him.

            Her dark raven hair hung loosely about her shoulders, covering both those and part of her face.  As was her normal sleeping method she was lying on her stomach.  Her wings were folded over her back but since they were so large the right wing hung over the side of the bed.  The left wing looked even stranger since it was partly covering him in an almost protective manner.  He could feel the soft membrane of flesh touching his chest, thin and warm yet quite durable.

            He could hear her soft breathing, each one slow and even.  Even when she was sleeping she looked beautiful, especially in her silk nightshirt.  When he shifted a little he felt her stir a little.  She did not seem to awaken, instead he felt her slender tail shift under the blankets.  He almost jumped when he felt it slid over his left leg, the end curling slightly around his calf.

            A moment later the wing covering him started to curl inward.  He had thought it would slid off of him but it was not.  Instead it seemed to want to pull him with it.  Trying as best he could with her tail around his calf he shimmied over the bed until he was pressed close to her body.  It was then he realized that she had not been asleep after all.  Grinning with amusement she slid her arm over his chest and hugged him close.

            "You are nice and warm."  She whispered into his ear.

            It seemed odd that she would be cold since the waterbed was heated.  Venus herself gave off a fair amount of body heat due to her size.  He turned onto his side so he could face her and place his arm over her upper back.  The other he slid under the pillow else he would have to lie on it which was not comfortable.  He took the time to enjoy the feel of her next to him, the way she held onto him.  It had also started to arouse another feeling within him, one that often happened when she was close to him.

            When they had gone to bed after Elisa and Goliath had left he was surprised that she asked to sleep with him.  He did not refuse and so after getting ready for bed she had climbed in with him and cuddled for a while.  She seemed to be tired so he did not try to get too intimate, instead suggesting they get some sleep.  At first she said she had other things on her mind but did admit that she was tired.  He understood and did not try to persuade her, she had even apologized for not being more playful.  He only chuckled and kissed her forehead before bidding her a good night.

            Now, however, she seemed a lot more playful and when he gave her a soft kiss she asked if he was in a hurry to get up.  He was not certain what time it was but he did not try to look.  Instead he shook his head.

            "How about a nice backrub?"

            "I do not need it to do what I wish to do."  She said, grinning playfully.  "But yes, I think I would like that very much."

            It would be the first time he had given her this type of backrub.  He knew that it enticed a gargoyle into mating in a way that he did not understand.  The area between the wings was the most sensitive, as she had once told him so he decided to leave that for last.  The response was almost immediate when he pressed his fingertips to the flesh just above the wings.  Her entire body went rigid for a moment before shuddering slightly as she inhaled deeply.  He felt her tail release his leg and begin sliding over his legs until it slithered onto his lower back.

            He was still amazed at how soft her skin felt to his touch.  Venus had told him what happens when this was performed and from what he could tell from her reaction she had not been lying.  Each time he pressed between her shoulder blades a soft moan escaped her throat.  As he continued she began to squirm around, her tail slid away from his back and began to slid back and forth of its own accord.  It amazed him at how something as simple as this could cause such a strong reaction.

            Venus had almost finished before he had even started.  When she felt his hands on her back she had not though her reaction would be so strong.  After a minute or two she found it took all her willpower to hold back the release that had instantly shot though her abdomen.  "This is not how it should be."  She told herself that it should not be this strong  "I must ask him to stop for a minute."  When she tried to roll onto her side to say something she had involuntarily caused his hand to touch the center of her back.

            Instantly she felt it happen again, only this time she knew she could not prevent it.  Burying her face into the pillows she felt her entire body convulse once before it struck.  The pillow did little to muffle the scream that was forced out as her body was racked by the orgasm.  She felt her hips move as her muscles contracted with small, quick spasms.  It took a moment for her to realize that what she now felt between her legs was a cold dampness. What was even stranger was that with each spasm it seemed to get wetter.

As this was happening she felt a strange power fill her being.  Strange images of complicated magic spells and forbidden knowledge flooded her mind.  All thoughts of her strong release of pleasure was forgotten.  The strange knowledge flowed though her, her skin seemed to tingle with energy as it started to grow even stronger.

            Now she saw herself standing before an ancient castle she had never seen before.  The features were blurred and distorted so she could not get a clear look.  One by one she began to see shadows of people and beings flash by her, not all human.  She felt as if she should know them but when she tried to think her vision became ever more unfocused.  As the shadows dissipated they were replaced with two people, a man and a woman.  They seemed to tower over everything and everybody, ancient and powerful magic encompassing them like a shroud.  Like the shadows she could not see who they were, yet she felt she knew them like a child would know its parents.

Then as suddenly as it had started it was over.  It was as if a door had been slammed, the shadows and strange memories gone, locked away. The only thing she still retained was all the magical knowledge she had seen.  She felt that if she wanted she could call upon the very elements to aid her.  Instead however she pulled herself up from the fog that now seemed to fill her mind.  

            He had a pretty good idea on what had happened and was wondering if he had done something wrong.  Even the night before her reaction had not been this strong.  He had watched, fascinated as her body rocked each time she groaned.  It lasted almost a full minute before her body finally relaxed, her breathing short and labored.

            "Sorry about that."  She moaned, his voice still buried in the pillow.

            "Sorry for what?"

            "It should not have happened that quickly."  She said after turned her head to look at him.  "It generally happens to a female during her first mating, sometimes the second.  That should not have happened to me."

            "Perhaps it's because you were frozen in sleep for all those years."  Scott suggested, running a finger down her cheek.  "I would hazard a guess that some things have… um… healed."

            She thought about that for a moment and nodded.  "That would be the most logical answer as it makes sense.  You are not upset?"

            "Why would I be?"

            "I do not think you wanted it to be over that quick."  She said, relishing the touch of his fingers on her face.  "And I fear I have done something else."

            He felt a coldness touch his legs and immediately wondered if she had punctured the mattress.  "Well, I doubt these types of mattresses were designed to be talon proof.  Do not worry, I can easily fix or replace the mattress."

            She shook her head.  "It is not the mattress you need to replace."  She said with an embarrassed look.

            For a few moments he did not know what she meant until he felt the wetness on his legs again.  When he looked at her in amazement she could not help but chuckle.

            "I think that is one job I will not let Jacob do."  Scott commented, pulling her close before kissing her softly.  "But perhaps a bigger bed would be in order?"

            She placed a talon on her lower lip and thought about it for a few second.  "A bigger bed would be nice."

            "Okay, a bigger bed and easy access to the roof."  He said to himself, then to her.  "While I change the sheets you can go change clothes if you want."

            Nodding, she slid from the blankets and did her best to ignore the dampness that had soaked though her cloths.  She found her bathrobe at the foot of the bed and donned it.  After unlocking the door she hurried to her room while he started removing the blankets.

            Later that morning he and Venus found themselves down in the workshop.  She had already mixed the solvent and was busy working on the sandstone.  The professor was on the phone.  A short time earlier he had gotten a message on his workshop answering machine.  She had not been there when he had listened to it so she did not know what it was about.

            "Yes, I should be here all day."  Scott spoke into the phone, a smile on his lips.  "Looking forward to it.  Thanks again."  With that he hung up the phone.

            "Who was that?"  She asked as she shook a small vial.

            "The curator from the museum I sometimes work at."  He replied as he stood and walked around his desk.  "He had something interesting to tell me."

            "That is?"

            "A messenger is supposed to stop by later today with the permits and authorizations for our Scotland trip."  He answered, bending down to look over the sandstone.

            She almost dropped the vial she was holding, concerned at how he had been so casual in telling her.  "Then that means we are going back to my homeland?"

            "Yes, just as soon as I get the paperwork I can call and get the flight ready."  He said, smiling.  "In about a week I will fulfill my promise to you."

            "I am almost afraid now."  She said, placing the vial on the table next to the sandstone.

            That puzzled him.  "Why?"

            "I am going to see the place I was hatched and grew up in."  She explained, walking around as if in a daze.  "It must be different now, not like how I will remember it.  I am also going to the place where I had been betrayed."

            "The Archmages lair."  He breathed.  "If it pains you this much, Venus, we can call it off."

            "No.  You have done too much work to stop now."  She said, sitting in front of his desk.  "I need to go back and face it, to find out what happened after I was imprisoned in stone."

            "I cannot guarantee we will find anything, Venus."  He said, rubbing her shoulders.  "An archeological dig depends on a lot of factors and risks.  It could have already been discovered, or maybe it was destroyed by a cave in.  The fact of the matter is that this entire endeavor could be a waste of time."

            He could feel her shoulders slump a little.  "Or it could happen that we do find something.  I just don't want you to get your hopes up, Venus.  It only makes things worse in the event things do not work out."

            "Thus is the work of an archeologist."  She said, patting the hand on her shoulder.  "I understand."

            The loud roaring from the jets taking off and landing were a constant annoyance when you worked on the ramps.  Scott stood at the base of the ramp leading into the large cargo jet.  All around him men and women were either moving or inventorying the crates strewn about.  Even with the padded earphones he had a hard time hearing when one of the workers came and asked him a question.

            He had hoped to have everything packed and ready to go by noontime but things had not gone as planned.  It was almost four thirty and they were only half loaded.  He had run into every possible problem he could think of.  First it had been the airport security wanting to go through his paperwork with a fine toothed comb; that took almost an hour.  Next came airport Customs and Immigration wanting to see all his travel papers, and with the background check that took another hour.  He knew better than to complain or even show his annoyance.  Doing such things also caused things to move even slower as he had learned in the past.

            When he had finally cleared all the needed paperwork he went out onto the ramp where the plane was.  He was not too surprised to see that there was no plane to be seen anywhere.  Even worse was that he did not even see the supplies he had ordered anywhere.

            In a fit of rage he stormed into the airport and found the office that dealt with that particular ramp.  The secretary tried to stop him from entering the office but he simply ignored her protests.  Inside the office a small bald man of fifty was leaning back in a chair, snoring.  With papers in hand and in the mood to throttle somebody he slammed them down on the desk.

            The man nearly fell from his chair as the sound jolted him out of whatever dream he had been in.

            "What's the meaning of this?"  He said, clearly agitated at being disturbed.  "Sir, how dare you barge in like this."

            "There's supposed to be a cargo plane sitting on the ramp out there!"  Scott said as he leaned forward on the desk.  "Where is it?"

            The older man stood up and looked out the large window behind him.  "I don't see any plane out there."

            "Figured that out all by yourself, did you?"

            "Now listen here, mister…"

            "Mercure."  Was all Scott said.

            "I don't take well to being insulted."  The man said, crossing his arms.

            "And I don't take well to being kept waiting for a plane that I chartered two weeks ago."  The professor shot back, not impressed with the mans stubbornness.

            The man picked up the stack of papers in front of him and leafed though them.  He scratched his head, no doubt seeing the signed agreements with the airline for the plane.

            "For today?"  He asked stupidly.

            "No, for a week ago!"  Scott growled back.  "Of course for today, why else would I be in here shouting at morons like you."

            "I do not know what went wrong?"  The man replied, annoyed at the 'moron' crack.  "Let me see if I can straighten this out."

            Scott sighed and watched as the man picked up the phone and spoke with his secretary.  After being connected he asked about the plane and where it was.

            "I have the papers in front of me."  The man said into the receiver.  "Chartered for today, fare paid in full but the plane is not here at my ramp…  No, this can't wait, the customer is standing before and he is not happy about the situation."

            "Not happy would be calling it lightly."  Scott said to himself.  "More like looking for a new airline company."  He said, making sure the person on the phone could hear him.

            "What's it doing in the hangar?"  The man said, almost shouting.  "It should have been here an hour ago along with the flight crew and ramp personnel.  Get that plane here now, else I will have somebody's job."

            Again Scott could hear the person in the other end mumbling something.  The older man seemed to get irritated at whatever the person was telling him.  Shaking his head the man hung up the phone and went to his office door.  Scott was about to ask what he was doing when the older man asked his secretary to connect him to the airline C.E.O.

            "I assure you this will be set straight."  The older man said as he sat back at his desk.  "It seems dispatch is holding the plane for routine maintenance.  The plane that you have was overhauled two days ago, so somebody is in trouble."

            "Yes, your airline company if this is not fixed."  Scott said angrily to himself.

            When his phone rang the man picked it up and listened to somebody speaking on the other end.  "Yes, I have a professor Scott Mercure here inquiring about a cargo plane he chartered two weeks ago."

            Scott could not make out what the person on the phone was saying, but whatever it was the older man seemed impressed.

            "Yes, he's here in front of me…  Yes, I have the paperwork in front of me…  Charter number forty seven dash one five."  The man waited and listened.  "Of course, sir, I will see to that immediately.  Very well, I shall tell him."  With that he hung up the phone.

            "My boss is going to see to the plane himself, and I have been instructed to refund half the original cost for the flight."  The older man said, sounding as if he wanted to be anywhere but in this room.  "Please feel free to wait in the Executives Lounge while this is taken care of."

            The professor nodded and said nothing.  He simply turned and walked out of the office, asking the secretary where the lounge was.

            He was in the lounge less than an hour before a man dressed in a ramp uniform walked into the lounge.  When he called Scott's name the professor stood up.

            "Your plane is being brought onto the ramp now, professor."  The man said.  "If you will follow me we need you to verify your cargo and supplies."

            "Finally."  Scott said, still bothered at how long it had taken.

            When he had checked, everything he had ordered had been brought out to the tarmac.  The large cargo plane had been brought to the ramp where it was finally being loaded.

            Holding a clipboard he checking off each crate as it was lifted by a forklift and loaded into the plane.  He was in a hurry to get back home and be done with this horrid day.  He missed Venus and wanted to go home and have a nice dinner with her.  Instead he was standing here watching a bunch of underpaid people loading his crates.  He began to wonder what Venus was doing right now, more than likely working on the sandstone.

            "You know enough to work on your own."  He told her as he was preparing to leave for the airport.  "Just go slow and if you have any doubts just stop.  I know you can do it."

            She had given him a long hug followed by an equally long kiss.  That had been the last time he had seen her and already he missed being with her.  He continued to watch the work progress, not at all aware of what Venus was working on.

            Venus watched as the book sat suspended in the air, held there by an invisible hand of magic.  She could feel the tingle of power in her hand as she curled her fingers inward.  Like a well trained dog the book floated towards her until she reached out and plucked it from the air.  Ever since she had that weird dream she felt as if somebody was urging her to use the information she had gotten two weeks ago.  Since then she had done things in secret, not certain that Scott or Jacob would approve.

            It was magic, pure and simple, and for reasons she could not understand she could wield it easily.  At first she tried simple things, like moving small objects around.  She only had to think of what she wanted to do and the strange Latin words would form; she spoke them as if she had been studying for years.  Things like levitating the book were simple things to her now.

            Another thing she had realized just the other day was that she could feel others around her.  They did not need to be in her line of sight, nor did she need her keen hearing.  Like right this moment she could feel Jacob enter the hallway on his way to the workshop.  The feelings just came by themselves, she did not need to think about it, nor invoke a spell; it just happened.

            She immediately went back to cleaning the sandstone so Jacob would not ask what she was doing.  When she heard him open the door she stood up and faced him.

            "Can I get you something, madam Venus?"  The old butler asked, smiling.  "You have been in here working for several hours without a break."

            "Not right now, Jacob, thank you."  She replied before waving her hand at the sandstone.  "Scott will be home in a little while so I will wait for dinner."

            Jacob looked at her strangely.  "Did he call you?  I did not hear the phone."

            "No, he did not telephone."  She said, trying not to swallow too hard.  "Even still, I will wait."

            "As you wish, madam."  Jacob said, nodding his head.  "If you do require anything just call."

            Venus simple nodded and watched as the old butler stepped out of the workshop.  She waited a few moments, smiled and waved her hand at the door.  As if an invisible gust of wind suddenly flew into the room the door gently closed itself.  It was then she wondered if she should try something harder.  Looking around for something bigger her eyes fell upon the bookcase on the far wall.

            Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes and concentrated on lifting the bookcase.  As before the magic formed in her mind, the needed arcane words flowed from her mouth.  A surge of power welled up within her for a moment before she sent it towards the bookcase.  She could feel the weight of the object as she pictured lifting it only a foot from the floor.  She heard no sound and opened her eyes to see if anything had happened.

            There floating about a foot off the floor was the bookcase, wobbling only slightly.  The sight made her want to cry out in joy but she felt that by doing so would result is losing her hold on the power.

            "If only the Archmage could see me now."  She said to herself, proud of this new ability she had.  "Perhaps I would have given him a better fight."  Then she thought.  "If I had done that then perhaps I would not be here."

            It was then she realized that by shifting her thoughts to something else she began to lose hold on the bookcase.  Gritting her teeth from the weight she managed to keep it from crashing to the floor.  There was a loud thud and a rattle of books as the object struck.  The sudden shift caused several of the books to tumble from the shelves and flop onto the floor in a haphazard mess.

            "That did not bode well."  She said softly as she bent to begin retrieving the fallen books.

            As she started to replace them in the bookcase she heard Jacob open the door and enter.  She turned around and knew he had heard the noise when the bookcase struck the floor.  He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she was okay.

            "Are you okay, madam?"  He asked, seeing the books scattered on the floor.  "What happened?"

            "I am fine, Jacob."  She answered, placing a book back into the spot where it had fallen from.  "I was reaching for a book and grabbed the bookcase for support.  I guess my weight was too much and it tipped toward."

            "I am glad it did not fall on you, madam."  The butler replied as he too started gathering books.  "The professor would be beside himself if anything happened to you."

            She chuckled at his comment, knowing that it was indeed true.  Between the two of them it only took a short time before all the books were back in their respective places.

            "Thank you, Jacob.  By the way, what is for dinner tonight?"

            "I do not know, madam."  He replied, shaking his head.  "The professor asked me to wait until he returned home.  If you are hungry I can fix you something."

            She shook her head and smiled.  "That is okay, I was only curious."

            With that Jacob nodded his head and left.

            An hour had passed before the professor arrived back at the house.  Venus had gone to the front door to meet him and to welcome him back home.  He smiled and accepted the kiss and hug she gave him.

            "So, what have you been up to in my absence?"  He asked as they walked down the hall.

            "Not too much, did some more work on the sandstone."  She answered, taking his hand.  "Had lunch with Jacob and looked at some of your books."  She tried not to show her amusement at the last part.   "What of you?"

            He chuckled and gave her all the details of his experiences at the airport.  As was her way she listened, occasionally asking a question or clarification.  By the time he had finished they were seated at the kitchen table.

            "You must be glad to be home."  She commented, offering a sympathy pat on his arm.

            "Oh, yeah."  He replied, which he knew had two meanings.  "And I am starving."

            Venus smiled.  "Well, Jacob told me you gave him instructions to wait until you were here."

            "Yes, I was thinking about some form of takeout."  He replied, yawning.  "Give Jacob a break from cooking.  What do you think?"

            "We can do that, but what shall we have?"

            "Chinese, I think."  He answered.  "Unless you would like something else."

            She shook her head.  "That sounds pretty good."

            "Then it's settled.  Now all I have to do is find the takeout menu."

            "It is in the drawer by the stove."  She replied before she knew what had happened.

            Scott looked at her funny, no doubt wondering how she knew where it was.  "Sounds like you had this all planned?"  He said, smiling.

            "You can be predictable at times."  She replied, knowing she had felt the item when he had asked about it.  "I also have a very good memory."

            "That is true, Venus."  He said, nodding.  "You are unlike anybody I have ever known, which makes you special."

            She did not say anything but she enjoyed it when he made those cute comments to her.  As she watched him fish through the drawer, which was stuffed with all sorts of papers, she felt drawn to his mind.  Before she knew what was going on she could actually hear what he was thinking.  His voice sounded like it was far away and slightly echoed, but she understood him.

            "Where is the stupid thing…  One day I will go though this drawer and do a major cleanup…  Stupid airline, making me wait so long…"  He pulled a folded paper up to look at it.  "I don't think this place exists anymore…"

            It was strange hearing his thoughts, which she found consisted of mostly complaints.  "Have to remember to look at bigger beds…  Call contractor before leaving for Scotland, Venus should be surprised…"  When he found the one he was looking for he closed the drawer.  The sound made her pull away, his thoughts cutting off as if a plug had been pulled.

            "Found it."  He said, unfolding the paper menu before setting it on the table.  "You look it over while I go find Jacob."

            She nodded and watched as he stepped out, then looked down at the menu.  It was divided into three separate sections, each section containing a dish and its cost.  The menu only half interested her as she realized what she had just done.

            "I violated his mind."  She said silently, feeling like an intruder.  "I shall not do that again."  The thought of it made her want to hate herself.

            Sighing softly she managed to pick out a few things from the many dishes, noting them down in her mind.  When the professor returned Jacob was following him.

            "See anything?"  Scott asked her.

            "I have selected a few things."  She replied, watching as the two men looked at the menu.

            When everybody had made their selections the professor called in the order.  The restaurant said it would be ready in about twenty minutes and hung up.  Jacob insisted that he go and pick up the food, knowing that the professor hated driving and avoided it whenever possible.

            Later that evening when they had finished dinner and had cleaned up the professor and Venus found themselves in the living room.  She sat close to him on the couch, her arm and one wing draped over his shoulders.  The television was showing a marathon of The Three Stooges, which was an old classic the professor enjoyed.

            Venus had a hard time understanding the concept of the show at first.  "Three grown men hitting one another for amusement is not something I think is wise."  When saw Moe drag a handsaw across Curley's head she gasped.  "That's horrid!"

            "It's fake, Venus."  Scott reassured her.  "Back in the fifties it was forbidden to show death or anything of a graphic nature on television."

            "I still think the person who came up with this idea was a simpleton."  She commented, shaking her head.  "I do not like this show."

            He handed her the remote and chuckled.  "You have a go at it then."

            She took the remote and began scanning though the many channels.  The professor himself seldom watched television, his entertainment came from either books or his job.  She flipped though the channels for a few minutes, stopping once in a while to watch something.

            The next evening Venus winged the professor to the clock tower to discuss the upcoming trip.  They had called detective Maza and told her the information and that they would need to talk to Goliath.

            They were met by the rest of the clan as they set down outside the tower.  After exchanging their greeting were invited inside.

            "When do we leave, professor?"  Goliath asked.

            "This Friday evening was the earliest clearance I was able to get."  The professor answered, trying not to think of his last airport visit.  "You, Hudson and Venus will need to be there no later than seven o'clock.  The flight crew arrives at around seven thirty, which gives you the time to board without them seeing you."

            "What about the communications equipment?"  Lexington asked, rubbing his hands together.

            "I ordered it yesterday and will pick it up tomorrow."  Scott replied, smiling at the young gargoyles eagerness.  "You will have to come to my house and fly it here.  I will help Lexington set and configure it."

            The little gargoyle nodded and tried not to show his excitement at getting the chance to use the high-tech gear.

            "Lexington, you and Broadway will retrieve the equipment from the professor's residence."  Goliath instructed.  "Brooklyn, Hudson and myself will perform the necessary patrols while you help the professor."

            The clan nodded as they seldom questioned Goliath's instructions.  Venus found it strange that he did not include her in the patrol but said nothing.

            "What about tonight, lad?"  Hudson asked, not rising from his recliner.

            "We perform our normal routines."  Their leader replied.  "Venus, you and the professor are welcomed to join us if you wish."

            "It's up to you, Venus."  Scott asked.

            "We will join you, Goliath."  Venus replied, feeling better that he had included her this time.

            The group made its way outside, gathered up the two humans and flew off into the night.

            Scott and Venus sat quietly, trying not to laugh as Goliath and Hudson fidgeted in their chairs.  At the last minute they had decided to bring Bronx along as well.  It would make it easier for Brooklyn and the other two to go about their duties easier.  The beast lay quietly as the Airbus began to taxi out to the runway.

            "First time on a plane, Goliath?"  Venus asked, seeing her brother and Hudson unable to sit still.

            He only nodded, not wanting to say anything.

            Once the plane had made it out onto the runway there was a slight pause as the engines began to wind up.  The craft moved slowly at first but rapidly picked up speed.  A minute later there was a loud roar as the airplane rose from the ground.  They all felt the dull, sinking feeling in their stomachs as the engines fought to maintain their speed.  Hudson had gripped the armrests so tight that they crumpled in his fists.  Goliath had closed his eyes but Venus could tell he did not like this one little bit.

            As before Bronx did nothing but lie where he was, seemingly oblivious of what went on around him.  A short time later the pilot announced on the intercom that they had reached their cruising altitude.

Scott undid his belt and stood, stretching to get the stiffness out of his back.  "Okay people, we can all get up and move around now."

Venus unfastened her own belt and followed the professor by stretching out her wings.  Both Hudson and Goliath seemed hesitant on removing their belts.

"I'm going back to see how the cargo is doing."  Scott said, donning his Indiana Jones fedora.  "If anybody is hungry there are snacks and sandwiches in the cooler over there."  He said, pointing to a large red chest.

"May I come with you?"  Venus asked, to which the professor nodded.

Bronx sat up and sniffed around before following Venus, his stubby tail wagging.  The two remaining gargoyles watched the trio step through the door separating them from the cargo bays.

"You going to get up, lad?"  Hudson asked.

"I will when my insides move back where they belong."  Goliath replied, his voice low so the others would not hear.  "How the humans manage to fly in this fashion baffles me."

"Aye, lad, that it does.  You want something to eat?"

Goliath shook his head and wished he could sleep in stone until they reached their destination.

Back in the cargo hold Venus watched curiously as Scott walked around holding a clipboard.  She knew he had already done this when the cargo had been loaded but he insisted on doing it again.  As he inspected the contents of the crates he would cross check it on the clipboard.  So far everything he had ordered was there, right down to the tiny hand-held spade shovels.

What threw Venus off were the three large crates full of sandbags.  She could not think of any reason why Scott would need three crates of sand filled bags on an expedition.

"What are those for?"  She asked, pointing to the boxes.

"Oh, those.  I will need to allow for the weight difference when Goliath, Hudson and Bronx turn to stone."  He explained, lifting one of the bags out.  "That will happen while we are still in the air.  When they turn to stone the cargo weight will increase well over two thousand pounds."

She nodded her understanding.

"What I will need to do is when they begin to turn to stone I will need to drop these three crates."  Scott continued, replacing the bag.  "If I do not then the increased weight will use up more fuel, plus we risk a heavy landing at the airport.

"Without the proper weight distribution the pilots can miscalculate the approach and could wind up crashing."

"That is understandable."  She said, nodding.  "But how are you going to get the crates out?  If you open the loading ramp will not the flight crew receive an alarm?"

"Normally, yes.  But I have already taken care of that.  I had a friend of mine come on board earlier to run a routine check on the system.  I had him disable the main airlock alarm and the backup one."  He said, smiling his cleverness.  "Aside from the change in air pressure no alarms will sound.  I will shove the crates out where they will land harmlessly in the ocean."

Venus was impressed with his thinking.  "Sounds complicated."

"A little, but if everything goes as I hope the entire procedure will take only ten minutes."

"Will you need help pushing the crates out?"

He shook his head.  "No, everything is mounted on tiny rollers in the floor.  All I have to do is release the locks and the momentum of the plane will cause them to slide out."

"You seem to have it all figured out, professor?"  Hudson said as he stepped though the narrow opening.

"The last thing I want is to put any of us in danger."  Scott said, tearing off a sheet from the clipboard.  "I will dispose of this page so when Customs inspects the load they will not notice three missing crates."

"This is impressive, professor, to be sure.  Join me in some cardboard and stale cheese sandwiches?"

Venus chuckled as her mentors comment.  The professor had poked fun at airline food before leaving for the airport.  His explanation was apparently true based on Hudson's opinion of their dinner.

"I guess I should have handled the food myself and not let Sky Chef do it."  Scott said, smiling.

One by one they left the cargo bay to join Hudson and Goliath back in the passenger section.  The rest of the trip was uneventful until it came time for the weight switch.

The procedure had gone just as the professor had hoped.  Attaching a safety line to a harness before donning an oxygen mask, he opened the loading ramp.  The three crates slid down the ramp and out over the edge in a flurry of wind.  When the ramp finally closed he removed the mask and harness.  He opened the door and entered the living area where Goliath, Hudson and Bronx stood in stone silence.

"I will need some time to get used to seeing that."  He said, awed at seeing beings that he had been talking with a short time ago.

"I find it even stranger since I should be doing the same thing."  Venus yawned, tapping Goliath's stone arm with her talon.

"You need to get some sleep, Venus."  He said, taking her hand in his.  "Come, there are sleeping bunks built into the walls."

Venus watched as he approached the back wall.  Unhooking small support chains he lowered two narrow beds that looked like camp cots.  She was not too certain that they could be comfortable from looking at the thin mattresses and even thinner pillows.  There were no blankets, just a thin sheet covering the mattress.

"Does not look very inviting."  She commented, poking the bed with a talon.

"These cargo planes are not built for comfort."  He replied as he sat on his own cot.  "We should be in Scotland in about five hours so it won't be too long."

She nodded and sat on the thin little cot, hoping it would hold her weight.  It did not even make a squeak when she put her full weight on it.  Caping her wings she stretched out and did her best to get comfortable.  The tiny bed was just long and wide enough so that nothing hung off, with the exception of her long tail.  As she lay still she closed her eyes and listened to the soft humming of the jet engines.  When she began to relax she found that the slight vibrations seemed to entice her to sleep.  She barely felt the professor as he softly pulled some strands of hair that had fallen on her cheek.

Scott watched as the lavender gargoyle he cared for fall into a peaceful sleep.  When her breathing began to slow to a steady rhythm he stood up from his kneeling position and went up to the cockpit.  When he reached the door separating the pilots cabin from the rest of the plane he knocked.

"Come in."  Said a female voice from the other side.

He opened the door and let himself in where he saw two people, the pilot and co-pilot.  The one who turned to look at him was the woman who had given him permission to enter.  She was a pretty girl of twenty three, shoulder length brunet hair with almond shaped green eyes and lovely face.  The pilot, not much older than the woman, gave him a casual glance before returning to the controls.  He had a short cropped black beard and moustache with a military style haircut.

"You must be professor Mercure."  The woman said, smiling pleasantly.  "Welcome aboard, I'm the co-pilot, Kenna.  The guy sitting next to me is Jason, who doubles as the pilot and my husband."

"Pleased to meet you both."  Scott said, returning the smile.  "First time I've ever met a married couple working the same flight."

"Actually we are celebrating out fifth wedding anniversary."  The pilot commented, turning from the control again.  "We put in for this flight so we could celebrate our anniversary in Scotland.  Works great since we don't have to pay for plane tickets."  He said, chuckling.

"Pretty good idea, I'll have to remember that next time I want to vacation."  Scott said, laughing.  "So, everything smooth sailing?"

The man nodded.  "Sure, felt like we hit an strange air pocket about a half hour ago, but aside from that everything had been smooth."

Scott knew right away what that small air pocket had been.  He had known it would not be completely undetectable when he had opened the ramp.  Luckily the flight crew had dismissed it as an air pocket.

"How long until we reach our destination?"

Kenna looked down at the flight speed, then at her watch.  "We don't expect to hit any weather, so we should be in Inverness in a little less than five hours."

"Great, I'll have time to adjust before starting out."  Scott said, nodding.  "Oh, and congratulations on your anniversary.  Hope you enjoy the stay in Scotland."

"Thank you."  Kenna replied, smiling.

"Mind if I stick around for a little while?"  The professor asked as he gazed out the forward window.  "I've always enjoyed the view from the cockpit."

"Be our guest."  Jason replied.  "Nice to have another person to talk to."

"Oh, like I'm not good company?"  Kenna said, poking fun at her husband.

"Hey, need to entertain our passenger."  Jason shot back, smiling.  "Professor, you like fishing?"

At this question the professor smiled, aside from archeology fishing was the second favorite pastime.  "Not so much lately, but I used to go all the time."

Kenna looked at the two men, shook her head and bent down to retrieve her walkman.  The sudden bragging about huge fish and of the "big one that got away" were drowned out when she hit the play button.

The young gargoyle slept peacefully, totally unaware of the person floating before her.  Puck looked down at the lavender woman and smiled, noting how lovely she looked.  He paid little attention to the three stone gargoyles, their time would come later.

"The work of the Puck is never done."  He said, shaking his head.  "You will have to do better than moving books around for the upcoming battle."

Puck lowered himself until he was standing on his own two feet.  Crossing his arms he closed his eyes and concentrated on entering her mind.  He was startled at the magical wall he suddenly encountered.  The kickback from it nearly sent him falling backwards.

"Ouch!  My, my, we are powerful."  He said, shaking the tingling feeling from his arms.  "This calls for the big guns."

Waving one hand over her head he watched as a fine mist settled onto her.  Tiny sparkles crackled and danced as the mist swirled and fought the magical wall it had encountered.  Puck watched, fascinated at just how powerful her magic was.  Even though he was not touching the gargoyle he could feel the aura of power surrounding her.  After a few minutes of watching the battle he was relieved to see the shield begin to weaken enough to let him through.

Seizing the opportunity he plunged his own mind through the shield and into her own.  He had not done this in centuries so he needed to be careful, less he damage her mind.  At first he found himself surrounded by a dense fog so thick it felt as if he was swimming in soup.  He snapped his fingers, waved his hands outwards and watched as the fog opened up like a stage curtain.  Before him he saw a well constructed vision of an oasis, complete with palm trees and pond.  In the center of the pond was a small stone fountain, elegantly carved in the shape of a gargoyle in flight.  The statue held a small jar, tipped downwards as a endless flow of sparkling water poured from it.

On one side was a marble bench on which sat a younger version of Venus; just on the verge of womanhood.  It was not really Venus but her spirit, the true essence of her power.  She did not see Puck approach, her attention was focused on the water.

"Hello, little one."  Puck said, grinning in a playful manner.

The spirits reaction was both immediate and frightening as she shot to her feet.  Her eyes glowed fiery red as a surge of magic built up around her.  Shimmering blue mist began to swirl around her, ancient Latin spells expertly spoken.  Puck realized that if he did not do something she would most likely kill him.

"Intruder!"  She shouted, her voice echoing all around him.

"No, wait!"  The Puck said quickly, waving his hand around.  "I have no intentions of harming you.  I have come to help."

She did not seem to hear, nor care for his words.  Throwing her hands out she sent the mist rocketing towards him.  Puck hardly had time to think before he felt the magic encompass him.  It was unlike anything he had ever seen or felt before, raw and untamed magic.  It swirled around him like a crystal prison.  All he could do was watch as the young Venus approached him.

"This is not going as I had planned."  He said to himself, almost at a loss at what to do.

"Why have you intruded in this mind?"  Venus' asked, her powerful voice as crisp as a bell.

"To warn you."  He said, his own voice sounding hollow in the magical prison.  "For your future to happen you must hear me out and let me aid you."

"You are the trickster known as Puck, Robin Goodfellow, manipulator of destinies."  She said, none of the anger fading from her eyes.  "Why should I believe one such as you?"

"If you do not let me help you than the one you care most for will be taken away."  He replied, hoping the thought of her human love would sway her.

Apparently it had the effect he was hoping for.

"Continue."

"You have magic beyond your wildest dreams, but unless you know how to wield it the future will be lost."  Puck began to explain.

"I can wield it just fine."  She replied, proving it by making the prison shrink until it was nearly crushing him.

"Yes, you can."  He gasped, a little nervous at being confined against his will.  "But your physical body does not.  She is only just beginning to tap your power, it will not be enough to win."

"HAH."  She barked, flashing him her fangs.  "And you think you can aid her in this?  I think I would enjoy seeing this.  But I warn you, make one false move and I will destroy you!"

Puck nodded and smiled.  "You have Puck's word on it."

"That offers me no comfort."  The spirit replied, as she lowered her arms.

The magical prison around him vanished in a blinding flash and he felt himself tumble to the ground.  Trying to maintain some dignity he stood up and made a show of brushing himself off.  When he was finished he clapped his hands together eagerly.

"Okay, let us begin."

"Hold."  She said, noting how much that annoyed him.  "What of the other?  Is he safe?"

"Is who safe?"  Puck asked, confused for a moment.  "The human she loves?"

"Nay, trickster, although he had a part in the creation."  She said, smiling for the first time.  "I speak of the infant this body carries."

Her words felt like a blow to his insides, he backed off a few steps before speaking.  "This body is with child?  Oh, no, this really complicates things."  He was puzzled that he had not foreseen this.  "A human and gargoyle cannot have offspring."

"You forget, trickster, that she is no ordinary gargoyle."  Spirit replied, kneeling next to the fountain.  "She is unlike any other of her kind, unless you count Demona, but that was your meddling."

"Leave her out of this, I will tend to her soon enough."  He replied, hoping the hot tempered redhead would not move too quickly.  "This child cannot happen.  Are you aware of what it would become?"

"I do."  She said sweetly.  "A hybrid so powerful that he would rule both worlds."

"He would destroy both worlds!"  Puck replied, waving his hands around frantically.  "It must be stopped."

"Why?"

"I can show you."  He breathed.  "Watch and learn."

He made a small show of opening what looked to be a portal above them, a solid black void.  The air hummed as a picture suddenly formed within, much like watching a home movie.  Venus saw a barren landscape, crumbling buildings and dark sky.

"What is this?"  She asked.

"The pace you know as New York, about twenty years from now."  He said, making the image pan through the devastated city.  "Your hybrid will do this."

"He can be taught control."  She said, shaking her head.

"To a point, little one, to a point.  As the humans say 'absolute power corrupts'.  In time he would realize his potential and would attempt to reign supreme."  Puck said, pulling the image away until they were high above the planet.

The world she saw did not look like the one she knew.  There were no clouds, no oceans, no signs of life.  It was one huge desert world, the sight of it frightened her.

"Why would he do this?"  She asked, her gaze fixed on the dead world.

"Because the humans and Fey will refuse to worship him."  He said, shifting the image until a winged form appeared.  "In a fit of rage he will unleash a power so great that even he would not be able to control it."

The image cleared until they both saw a male gargoyle, lavender skinned with long sandy brown hair.  He was dressed in strange reddish body armor and seemed to command respect.  The gargoyle was both majestic and frightening at the same time.  His wings seemed to be tattooed with archaic magical symbols.  At his hip was strapped a long sword, the hilt also inscribed with mystic runes.

"Listen to him, little one."  Came a new voice from behind.

They both turned to see Anubis approaching them, his form becoming solid as he came closer.

"If this present is not changed, then there is no future."  The jackal faced Fey said, shaking his head.  "Do not make me destroy this body to destroy that one."  He added, pointing to the image.

At that the Spirit became angered, the hatred showing in her glowing red eyes.  "No!"

"Then stop it now, before it is too late."  Anubis said softly.  "Would you risk both our worlds?"

"But… but… She would be so happy with a child."  Venus said, her anger replaced by sadness.

"I would not worry about that, little one."  Puck said, now smiling as he made the image vanish.

"She will have another?"  She asked, looking for the first time like the teenager she was.

"No, she must not bear a child ever."  Anubis commanded, it will only start over again.  "Rid her of this one and I will ensure she not bear more.  It is that or I kill the one you know as Venus."

Puck looked at Anubis, knowing that his brother was being harsh with his words, but nonetheless he was correct.  When he looked at her she seemed suddenly lost, a frightened child with nowhere to turn.

"But he said…"  She started, her voice stopping in a sob.

"That I cannot reveal that now, little one."  Puck said, waggling a finger at her.  "It is up to you to decide which future will come to pass."

Spirit flopped down on the bench and began sobbing while the two Fey stood and watched.  She did not know what to do, it had all seemed so simple until they came.  "I cannot allow that to happen."  She said silently.  "She would lose the human she loves, the world she knows."

"Very well."  She breathed, trying feebly to wipe away the tears.  "I will do as you ask."

Both Puck and Anubis nodded as she slowly got to her feet.  She looked tired and helpless as she approached the pool.  They watched as she knelt next to it, gazing once again into its depths.  With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and slowly waved her hands over the waters surface.  It began to churn in a circle until a miniature whirlpool formed beneath her hands.  The steady stream of water from the statue began to slow until it was a trickle, then stopped.  Without its water source the pool began to drain, slowly at first until it became one huge funnel.

She watched in tears as the life she had been pouring into the child drain away.  It took only a few minutes until the last drop was sucked away leaving only an empty hole.  For a while she sat and stared at the statue without saying a word.

"I am ready."  She said, turning her childlike face towards them.  "Teach me what needs to be done."

"You have just taught yourself everything you needed to know."  Puck said, patting her shoulder.

"Then why did you…  You said you needed to guide me."  She asked, fumbling for words.

"And I have done so, little one."  Puck said, smiling.  "I did not see it until now.  You were too concentrated on the child and not on this body.  Now you can focus on what needs to be done, of the magic that needs to be guided."

She nodded her understanding.

"Now I must do what I came to do."  Anubis said as he approached the statue.

Placing his open palm on the statue he poured forth his magic.  The statue shuddered and began to crumble into a fine dust until nothing was left but a pile of sand.  With a wave of his hand a gust of wind blew and carried the dust away.  All that was left was an empty hole, any chance of bearing another life gone forever.

"Rest now, child."  Anubis said, his voice soft.  "You will need your strength for the time to come.  It is time for us to leave you now."

She looked up at them and nodded, unable to think of anything to say.  The two Fey turned and started to walk away, their forms dissolving before her eyes.  When she was at last alone she made the tiny oasis vanish until only a dark void remained.  Deep in her heart she knew what to do, and she knew the man who would give her strength.  Even now she could sense him coming back to her and she needed to be ready.  Love would guide both her and this body, it was all she needed.

Venus blinked her eyes open, blinking away the gumminess she felt in them.  As she sat up she wiped her eyes and found them to be wet as if she had been crying.  Another thing she discovered was a sickening feeling in her abdomen.

"I do not think I will have any more of those sandwiches."  She told herself, rubbing her stomach.

She looked around and noticed that Scott was not in his cot, nor was he anywhere to be seen.  Shrugging, she stood up and went to look for the washroom, feeling the need to relieve herself.  It was not until she returned that she felt Scott approaching.

"He must have been up front with the pilots."  She though before returning to her cot.

When he entered she felt as if the temperature in the cabin had risen suddenly.  It was not an uncomfortable heat, but a type of warmth one felt when coming in from the cold.  She had no idea why she did it, but she got to her feet and embraced him in a tight hug.  He seemed startled for a moment but slid his arms around her, not caring why she did this.

"It seems your nap gave you the rest you needed."  He said, kissing her neck.

For a while all she wanted to do was feel him close to her, to relish his closeness.  What she could not seem to ignore was the dull pain in her abdomen.  She hoped it would subside soon as she found it to be quite bothersome.

            Venus and Scott were belted into their seats as the plane touched down at the airport.  The entire cabin seemed to jump as the pilot slowed the momentum until all they could hear was a soft whine as it taxied to the ramp.  Goliath, Hudson and Bronx, still in stone form were secured to the floor with cargo nets.

They would be unloaded like the rest of the equipment though the side door.  The professor even had paperwork for them.  It stated that the statues were brought to be inspected by a college of his in Glasgow for research purposes.  On the paperwork it was said that the statues would return with him to the United States.  He needed the documents for Customs and Immigration else they would no doubt confiscate them.

He shuddered to think what would happen if they awoke in some storage warehouse.

            "Okay, now comes the hard part."  Scott said as they stood.  "We have to get you off the plane without anybody noticing you."

            "Do not worry, I can handle that."  Venus said, smiling.  "I know how not to be seen."

            Scott looked at her questioningly.  "How are you going to manage that in the daytime?"

            "I do not think I could describe it."  She replied, not wanting to tell him about her powers yet.  "I can assure you I will not be seen.  I would only ask you to trust me in this."

            The professor nodded.  "I believe you, Venus.  I just don't want to risk you being caught.  I shudder at what would happen to you if you were seen."

            She kissed him softly.  "Do not worry, I will be fine."

            He nodded and decided not to question her further.  "Hopefully the truck I rented will be ready.  The rest of the equipment will be delivered to the site day after tomorrow."

            She followed the professor to the cabin door leading outside.  He looked out the window to see the stairs already there.  Lifting the release lever he pushed the door open and inhaled the clean air.  He looked around and did not seem to see anybody watching the door.

            When he turned to tell Venus he found her to be gone.  Puzzled he looked around but he could not see her anywhere.  He look a quick look in the rear cargo section but found only the boxes, no Venus.  Scratching his head he chuckled softly and stepped off the plane.

            Smiling, he straightened his shirts and walked down the stairs onto the tarmac.  When he walked to the rear of the plane he saw two men walking towards him.  From the uniforms they were wearing they were from Customs and Immigration.  He had been expecting this and knew how to deal with them.

            "Welcome to Scotland, professor."  The first said, his Scottish accent think in his English.  "We're here to inspect your cargo."

            "No problem."  Scott replied as he hit the button to open the ramp.  "The paperwork is inside."

            They men nodded and waited patiently as the ramp slowly lowered, its hydraulics hissing the entire time.  When it reached the tarmac there was a dull thud.  The Customs agents wasted no time in entering the cargo hold.  Scott followed them inside and retrieved the clipboard with the manifest.  He handed one man the clipboard before reaching into his coat pocket.  Withdrawing the Customs forms and authorization permits he handed them to the other man.

            Scott went and sat down next to the wall as the men went about their job.  He was happy to see that they were in a hurry to be done with it and get back to their offices.  It took them less than half an hour to complete their inspection.  When they came to Goliath and the others they took a little longer and questioned him about them.

            "These are not going to remain in Scotland?"  The one with the clipboard asked.

            "No, as it states on the form they are only here for research purposes."  Scott answered, hoping the documents would pass.  "When I return home they are coming with me."

            The man nodded and made a notation on the form.  "Everything seems to be in order, professor.  If you will follow us to Immigration we can stamp your clearance papers."

            "Lead the way."  Scott said, getting to his feet.

            As they exited the plane they watched as a team of men approached the plane.  One of the men spoke with the agent, who nodded, before approaching Scott.

            "Your truck will be along shortly."  The ramp man said.  "We have your instructions and will send the rest of the gear once it's unloaded."

            Inside the building he was led into a well lit office where other agents were sitting at desks.  One of the two men went off in a different direction.  Scott continued following the first man to his desk.

            "Have a seat, professor."  He said, waving towards the metallic folding chair.

            When he sat the Customs agent set the papers down and began typing on his computer.  "We found everything to be in order but I will need to verify some of this information."

            "No problem."  Scott replied, leaning back in the chair.  "I am in no hurry."

            The man nodded and flipped to the sheet that listed the three statues.  "Do you have the contact information for this associate of yours?"

            "Yes, I have his business card."  Scott answered, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his wallet.  He pulled out a small while card and handed it to the agent.

            "This will not take long."  The agent said as he picked up the phone.

            Scott was glad he had made all these arrangements before leaving the United States.  The associate was a close friend of his and a generous donation to his bank account aided in his cooperation.  He was not worried in the least as he returned the wallet to his pocket.

            Back in the plane Venus watched as Scott exited down the stairs.  She was pleased that he had not been able to see her.  It had been interesting how she had suddenly known how to cast the invisibility spell.  The only strange part was that her vision was slightly blurred, as if she was looking though glasses that were not made for her eyes.  It would be a small price to pay to move around undetected.

"This spell will be most useful."  She said to herself as she stepped outside.

Bending into a crouch she set her eyes on the wing of the plane and leapt.  Her powerful legs propelled her off the stairs.  As she reached the top of her arch she opened her wings and glided the rest of the way.  There was only a soft 'thunk' as she set down on wing.  She would wait here until Scott returned.

"Please do not let him question me on this."  She said, sighing.  "I do not think he would understand."

She sat down and watched other planes take off and land for a while.  There were quite a few people walking around the other ramps, performing whatever duties were required of them.  A little while later she saw three covered trucks approaching.  When the reached the plane they stopped, the drivers getting out to assist with the loading.

It seemed to take longer than she had hoped for Scott to return from the airport.  She was just about to go and look for him when she saw him emerge from door he had entered.

He glanced around until he saw somebody he had been looking for.  Holding some papers in his hand he walked over and spoke with one of the workers.  They exchanged words that she could not hear.  The man nodded and took the papers, pointing to the trucked that were in the process of being loaded.

When she saw Goliath and the others being fork lifted to the truck she held her breath.  One mistake would cause them to topple and shatter.  If that happened she did not want to think about what she would do to those men.  Scott went and took charge of this in person, no doubt warning the men to be extra careful.

One by one she watched as her clan was gently loaded into the first truck.  It was not until Bronx was loaded safely did she breath easily again.  Now that she had a good idea which truck Scott would be driving she stood up.  Waiting until nobody was around the truck she leapt into the air and glided down.  She wasted no time in climbing into the back of the truck with Goliath and the others.

When she peeked out nobody seemed to have noticed her.  She was tempted to lower the invisibility spell but decided to wait until the professor was closer.  Luck seemed to be on her side as she saw him approach the truck she was in.  In his hand were heavy straps in which he would use to fasten the statues.  When he was a few feet away she ceased the flow of magic and watched as her vision returned to normal.

She tried not to laugh when he jumped into the truck and noticed her for the first time.  In stood still for a few moment in shock, no doubt wondering how she had managed to get in here without being seen.

"I don't think I want to know how you did this."  Scott said, shaking his head in amusement.  "But I am impressed.  Now, once I get Goliath and the others secured we can be off."

She nodded wordlessly before helping him secure her brother and the others.  It did not take very long as the professor was used to doing such things as securing fragile objects.  When that was done she watched Scott climb out and close the tailgate.  He stepped around to the cab, climbed in and started it.  She felt a soft vibration as the vehicle moved off, leaving the plane behind.

Sitting down next to Goliath she rubbed her abdomen again.  The pain had subsided to what felt like cramps, but it still bothered her.

"What is wrong with me?"  She asked herself, suddenly noticed that she would need to relieve herself again soon.

When the truck finally left the airport grounds he continued on for a while before stopping on the side of the road.  She head him get out and approach the rear of the truck.  A few moments later the flaps lifted to reveal his smiling face.

"Well, that went better than I expected."  He said, waving her out of the truck.  "You can get out and stretch your legs for a while for you want.  I have to attend to another duty."

"As do I."  She said to herself, accepting his hand as she slid out.  "I think this might take a while so do not become alarmed if I am gone for a while."

"No problem, we're in no hurry."  He replied, smiling.

It was still light out and would not get dark for another three hours.  She did not really relish the idea of riding in the back but knew it would be risky to sit in front.  There in a wooded area with no signs of habitation around.  They walked out into the wood a few yards where upon he left her to do her own business, along with a roll of toilet paper.  She waited until he was out of sight before finding a spot that suited her.

"This is going to hurt."  She said to herself, not know how she knew this.

            Scott went back to the truck and waited, unaware of what was happening to Venus.  Back in the wood she was trying not to cry out in pain.  She had already vomited twice and now it was as if a red hot poker was being shoved inside her.  There was sweat on her forehead from the pain spasms that shot through her abdomen.  When the spasm struck her again she felt her talons dig deeply into the tree in front of her.

            Stifling a scream she pushed as hard as she could, almost as if she was dropping an egg.  This feeling concerned her greatly knowing she had not been carrying a hatchling.  She had been told by other females about how releasing an egg felt but to experience it could not be put into words.  Her tail beat at the ground nosily as her body went though the motions of egg bearing.

            She knew that when a female dropped an egg her hip bones would unhinge.  This allowed for the egg to emerge without being crushed since the shell was still soft at that point.  Since she did not feel her hips dislocate it was not a real laying.  In a flash it had come to her realization on what was going on.  It was quite rare, happening in only one of a hundred females; a false birthing.

            When she pushed again she felt as if her insides were coming out.  She could feel the warm slick blood drip down her tail as her body rid itself of the sickness.  It felt as if a heavy lead object had been expelled from her.  Some of pain subsided and she could breath normally again but she felt like passing out.  For a time she remained in her squatting position, waiting for the cramps to relax enough so she could stand.

            Forcing herself to stand she willed herself to step away and look at what had happened.  The sight of the sticky pile of waste made her want to vomit again.  Luckily she had removed her pants knowing they would have gotten ruined if she had not.  Grabbing the toilet tissue she began cleaning herself, trying to hurry because she knew Scott would probably come looking for her.  She had no intention of allowing him to see what had happened.

            She discovered that she had used almost half of the roll before she was finished.  Grabbing her undergarment and jeans she slid into them, wincing at the dull throbbed in her abdomen.  She had just fastened them when she heard him call her name.

            "Venus, are you okay?"

            "I am fine."  She lied, deciding to leave the mess where it was.  "Be there in a second."

            Trying to put the image from her mind she made her way back to the truck.  When she emerged from the wood line she visibly saw Scott breath a sign of relief.

            "I was starting to wonder if you had gotten lost."  He said, watching her approach the truck.

            She shook her head and forced a smile.  "No, it just took longer than I had expected."

            "Well, I would imagine you must feel better."

            "Very."  She replied, feeling the remaining cramps continue to subside.  "How long until we reach the site?"

            "About two more hours."  He replied.  "We will make another stop before reaching the site.  The truck will need fuel and we will need to eat."

            She nodded and climbed back into the truck.  He closed the tailgate and the flaps before climbing back into the cab.  Once again she felt the truck start up and continue on down the road.  As they drove away she could not help but wonder about what had occurred back in the woods.

            "I wonder what it would have been like to have a hatchling."  She asked herself, sighing.  "If it is always like that then perhaps I do not want one."  Even still she found herself sniff back the tears that were trying to come out.

            After a while she felt herself dozing off, her body exhausted from her ordeal in the woods.  She fell into a dreamless sleep, the discomfort seeming to disappear as she napped.

            In the cab the professor was listening to the radio.  He had found a Celtic station and was enjoying the soothing music.  The scenery was equally soothing as he drove past large fields and rolling hills.  Here and there a farmhouse broke up the expanse of land, adding a quaint look to the scene.

He felt bad because Venus was forced to ride in the back.  Lord knew he could have used the company and for some reason he felt she wanted the company.  Lately he had been noticing subtle changes in her behavior.  He did not mind her affections but lately she seemed tired all the time.  Her latest change had been her ability to get from the plane to the truck without being seen.

"If it had been dark I would have understood."  He said to himself.  "But it was broad daylight.  Surely somebody would have had to seen her."

As he pondered what could be happening with her he started to wonder if she was hiding something.  He knew everybody had their secrets, including himself, but he felt a little sad that she was not sharing them with him.

"Heh, now I'm being selfish."  He said, shaking his head.  "Maybe she's just feeling under the weather."

He decided not to try and pry into her secret life since she never pried into his.  Once again he turned his attention back to the landscape he was driving though.

Stone chips erupted from Goliath and the others as they woke from their stone sleep.  Since they were still in the truck the chips bounced off the canvas walls and pelted them.  Bronx seemed annoyed at this and immediately jumped out, needless of where they might be.  Hudson poked his head out to see the professor and Venus sitting down next to a small campfire.  Bronx was busying himself with locating the nearest tree.

"Where are we?"  Goliath asked, not able to see outside because of Hudson.

The old warrior looked around and knew in an instant where they were.  "Home."  Was all he said before jumping out.

Venus, seeing them emerge from the truck got to her feet and looked to the cliff where their ancestral home used to be.  Where Wyvern Castle once stood was now an empty lot.  The only signs of it ever exiting were construction marks where it had been hauled away piece by piece.

Goliath growled softly at the though of where it was now, perched atop Xanatos' building.  Hudson seemed to share this feeling as they stood, staring at the empty space.  Venus stepped up next to them and sighed.

"I never thought I would see something like this."  She said softly.

"Aye, lass."  Hudson replied.  "It is an empty spot in my heart as well as my sight."

"One day we will reclaim our home."  Goliath said, growling.

"I figured you would probably want to see this place."  Scott said, standing a few feet back.  "We also needed to set up camp for the night and contact the others."

Goliath turned away from the scene and nodded.  "You are correct, the trio will be wondering of our progress."

The professor nodded and walked over to the truck where they had emerged.  Reaching inside he pulled out a large silver metallic suitcase.  They returned to the campfire and watched as Scott placed the case on a small folding table.  When he open it they saw the portable satellite unit inside.   There was a small screen mounted in the cover with a small radio and a keyboard in the bottom.

When he switched it on they watched as the screen lit up, displaying the line "Locating GPS Uplink Satellites".  Below it on the screen was a window that began to show small dots with coordinates below each one.  The device beeped when it had locked onto five satellites and asked for a device number.  Scott typed in the uplink number of the unit in the clock tower back in New York.

After about a minute it connected and was now waiting for somebody on the other end to reply.  After a time they began wondering if anybody was there to answer.  He was about to transmit a text message when the screen flickered to life.  They all smiled when they saw a wide eyed Lexington staring back at them.

"Sorry, we were about to head out on patrol when I heard it beeping."  Lexington said, grinning.  "Where are you?"

"On the site where Castle Wyvern used to be."  Scott replied, seeing immediately the saddened look on the young gargoyles face.  "We're stopped for the night and will be at the Archmages Cave tomorrow morning."

"Cool."  Came Brooklyn voice, before he nudged his rookery brother out of the way.  "How's the weather there?"

"Clear skies and warm."  Scott answered.  "I think Goliath wants to say something."

Scott moved out of the way to allow the large gargoyle to take his place.  The unit seemed tiny compared to Goliath, more like a toy than a piece of expensive hardware.

"Do you have anything to report?"  He asked, bending down to look at the screen.

"Nope, everything's been pretty quiet."  Brooklyn replied.  "Broadway thwarted a purse snatcher, that's about all."

"What of the bank robberies?"  Their leader asked.

"Oh yeah, that."  Brooklyn replied.  "Hasn't been another occurrence."

"That is odd."  Goliath replied, puzzled.  "Is Elisa on duty?"

"Yeah, she'll probably stop by a little later."  Lexington said in the background.  "We'll tell her you asked for her."

At this Venus chuckled but said nothing.

"Very well, I do not know when we will check in again."  Goliath spoke, ignoring his sisters snickering.  "I leave that up to the professor."

Scott took the hint and returned to the unit.  "We will check in every five days unless something happens."

"Okay."  Lexington said, pushing Brooklyn out of the way.  "Good luck… Bye."

With that the screen cleared and replaced by "Signal terminated from Unit 2".  Scott turned the unit off and closed the case before returning it to the truck.  When he returned he was carrying a large cooler, which he set down near the fire.  Opening it they saw some packages of hot dogs and cans of assorted sodas.

"How are you going to cook them?"  Venus asked, not seeing any pans around.

"First I have find some sticks and I will show you."  Scott replied, smiling.  "I haven't done this in years."

He stood up and wandered around the area where the castle had once stood.  There were several small shrubs and waist high trees around so he had no trouble finding what he needed.  When he returned the gargoyles nodded.

"Cooking in this fashion was common in our time."  Goliath said as the professor handed him a stick.  "But we did not have these… hot dogs."

"They are pretty good."  Venus said as she accepted the stick Scott handed to her.  "I do not know what they are made of, but I like them."

"If you knew what was in them."  Scott said to himself as he handed Hudson his stick.  "You would not want to eat them."

Once they were seated around the fire the professor opened the package of hot dogs and handed it around.  A few minutes later the aroma of roasting mystery meat filled the air.  When they were cooked they eat them directly off the stick.  The professor did not bring any buns or condiments as he did not think them needed for a dig.  Even without them the hot dogs disappeared almost as fast as they were cooked.  Bronx had eaten a few but he did not seem be one of his favorites.

By that time it was late and they sat for a while not knowing what to say or do.  It was the professor who finally broke the silence.  Bronx had curled up next to the fire and quickly fell asleep.

"Tell me more about castle Wyvern."  He asked, not to anyone in particular.  "I know a little about it, thanks to Venus, but I imagine there is much more to the lives you lived."

Venus looked at both Goliath and Hudson, not certain of who should begin.  Hudson cleared his throat, a clear indication that since he was the elder he should be the one.

"Aye, it is a tale that few of the humans in this time know about."  The old gargoyle began, folding his arms.  "Makes life in this age seem simple."

They all remained quiet as Hudson began to tell about life back in the tenth century.  Scott was instantly enthralled since the only way he could see the past was to read about it in books.  He knew a lot of it was probably not accurate, so hearing it from somebody who was there would be a rare treat.  He was fascinated at the life and hardships their kind had to deal with.  The humans mostly found gargoyles untrustworthy, while most thought them repulsive.  Every so often Goliath or Venus would add their own thoughts and memories.

"Damn, I should have brought a tape recorder."  Scott said to himself, then added.  "This information is too good not to be recorded."

As the story wove on they lost track of time.  It was not until the professor began yawning that they realized how late it actually was.

"You need some rest, professor."  Hudson said, smiling.  "You and Venus retire for the evening, the tale can wait for another time."

The professor nodded.  "That sounds like a pretty good idea.  Only I think Venus is not tired."

"Not really."  She said, shaking her head.  "I think I will stay up with Hudson and Goliath for a while longer."

"Okay, guess I will see you both tomorrow evening."  Scott said, indicating Goliath and Hudson.  "See you in the morning, Venus."

She kissed him on the cheek and watched him climb into the back of the truck.  He had already unrolled his sleeping bad earlier that day.  It was easier than erecting a tent for only one night.  For a short time she waited until she knew he would be sleeping.

"Okay lass, what is you wish to tell us?"  Hudson said, his voice low.

"Am I that easy to read?"  She replied, smiling.

"It is not hard lass when you are as old as I."  Her mentor replied, shaking his head.  "There is something on your mind, something you are hesitant on telling the professor."

"This is true."  Venus answered, not certain on how she should start.  "Before I answer I would ask you both to keep silent and not tell Scott."

Hudson nodded, Goliath seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding.

"I am uncertain of how it happened, but recently I have become a sorceress."  She said, waiting for their reply.

"Are you serious?"  Goliath growled, clearly not keen on the news.  "You can cast spells?"

"Aye, I can, plus much more."  She answered, surprised that Hudson had remained silent.  "I can feel the power within me and that I have only begun learning how to use it."

"Use it for what?"  Goliath asked, his anger turning into suspicion.

"Why, to take over the human race and rule the world."  Venus replied sarcastically, wanting to laugh at Goliath's expression.  "My brother, I am not Demona if that is what you think."

"I did not imply that."  Her brother shot back.  "I do not trust magic."

"Whether or not you like it, Goliath, the fact is that I have it."  Venus said, shaking her head.

Hudson, who had been silent the entire time decided to join the discussion.  "Lad, do not judge her from your own past dealings with magic.  I admit I am not crazy about magic myself, but in the right hands could be used for good."

"Thank you."  She said, giving the old gargoyle a warm smile.   To Goliath she frowned.  "I wish my brother was more like you."  

"I have little choice."  Goliath said, frowning.  "If you possess magic then I hope you know when and when not to use it."

"I am not a young fool, Goliath."  She replied, still upset at his attitude.  "Nor am I stupid.  This is still new to me so I will no doubt make mistakes."

Goliath only nodded before getting to his feet and walking away from the fire.  She watched as he faded from the flicking orange light into the dark.  His only features were his winged silhouette in the distance.

Venus hung her head and sighed.  "He does not trust me, his own blood kin."

Hudson shook his head.  "Lassie, do not judge him too harshly.  He has to deal with this in his own way.  A lot had been thrown at him these past few months.

"Seeing you again after more than a thousand years."  He said, patting her shoulder.  "You having magical powers and that you have chosen a human as your mate."

"A human as my mate?"  Venus replied, trying to act surprised.

At this Hudson chuckled softly.  "Lass, I did not get the name Wise One from being daft.  I can see it in the way you look and act with him.  You have…"  He stopped, trying to search for the right thing to say.  "Claimed him, I guess is what I am saying."

She nodded, suddenly too embarrassed to risk saying anything.  He saw her trying to hide a smirk, which made him chuckle again.  After that they sat around the fire for a while longer, until Venus yawned.

"Go to him lass."  He said, pointing his chin to the truck.  "You need your rest.  I shall go find Goliath and have a talk with him."

"I thank you for your understanding, Hudson."  She said as she got to her feet.  "You have always been one to see reason and know what to say."

"You are welcome, lassie."  He replied, smiling.  "I shall see you again tomorrow evening."

She nodded and gave him a warm hug and kiss on the cheek before joining the professor in the truck.  The old gargoyle stood there for a moment before going in the direction Goliath went.

            He awoke to a thin sliver of light shining in his face.  The professor moved his arm to block the light and felt the familiar presence of Venus next to him.  The heat from her body made him want to doze off again.  Normally he would have already been up by now, but when he was with her he was able to sleep later.  He had no idea why he did this but had no intentions of trying to change it.

            Rolling onto his side he did what he did every morning since they had started sleeping together; stare at her face.  He loved how peaceful she looked when relaxed, it made him want to reach over and kiss her.  As much as he wanted to he thought it better to let her sleep, not knowing when she had come to bed.  Gently pulling the covers off himself he got up and crept outside into the morning sunlight.

            The campfire had long since burned itself out leaving nothing but a pile of ash and charred wood.   When he turned to look back at the truck he saw the stone forms of Goliath, Hudson and Bronx.  They had positioned themselves along side the truck so that they would be in the shade as the sun rose.  Still awed by a living being doing such a thing as turning to stone he went to the cooler.

            Inside he pulled out some Jimmy Dean sausage patties and biscuits.  He moved some cans of soda aside to reveal small plastic bottles of orange juice.  Taking the items he placed them on the folding table before walking to the fireplace.  Using his foot he kicked some of the ashes away and piled on some wood they had collected the day before.  Using some dead grass and a lighter he got a fire going.

            While it was burning he went back to the table and opened the packages of sausages and biscuits.  Since he did not have any pans he took the sticks they had used for the hot dogs.  Placing a sausage patty between two biscuits he poked the point of the stick through the middle.  He repeated the process until he had three sandwiches on four sticks.  Nodding, he took the sticks and planted them in the ground near the fire.  He made certain the sandwiches were high enough over the fire so they would not burn.

            "Damn, I should have gotten some paper plates."  He said to himself, knowing those and the pans were with the other supplies.  "Oh well, we'll have to act like cave people and eat them off the sticks."  He chuckled at the thought.

            After a short time he could begin to smell the food start to cook.  It would not take long before it would be ready so he went to wake Venus.

            When he peeked though the flaps he saw that she was still sleeping.  At some point after he had left she had thrown off the top off her bedroll.  He was startled to see that she was only wearing only her underwear and nothing else.

            "I wonder what prompted her to do that?"  He asked himself as he gently climbed into the back.

            She was breathing softly as he knelt down next to her, her wings gently rising and falling.  Her mouth was slightly open and once again he had to resist the urge to kiss her.  Smiling he ran his finger down her cheek and touched her lower lip.  The action caused her breathing to change and nose to twitch.

            He snickered softly and gently shook her shoulder.  "Venus, time to get up."

            Her eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times before yawning, displaying her sharp teeth.  "Hello."

            "Hello yourself."  He replied, smiling.  "Time to get up and greet the new day."

            "What time is it?"  She asked, yawning again.

            "Ummm, daytime."

            She pulled her tongue and smiled.  "You seem to be in a funny mood this morning."

            He nodded.  "Yep, a good nights sleep does a body good.  But if you really want to know the time, it is…"  Reaching over he picked up his wristwatch and looked at it.  "Almost nine in the morning."

            "Something smells good."  She commented, sniffing at the air.

            "I started breakfast so it would be ready when my princess awoke."  He replied, mimicking a small bow.

            "You do too much."  She said as she rolled onto her side and sat up.

            The sight of her topless was giving him ideas that had nothing to do with food.  "No, I can never do enough for you.  After all, you risked your life to save me before.  Remember?"

            "The robot that looked like Goliath."  She answered, remembering what it had done to her.  "It was my duty to protect you and your home… Gargoyles protect."

            "Duty my eye."  He answered, stealing a quick glance at her bare breasts.  "You risked your life, nobody has never done that for me before.  That act can never be repaid, unless I had to risk my life to save yours, which I would not hesitate if need be."

            "I can only hope that does not happen."  She replied, looking serious for a moment.

            "Nobody can tell."  He said, smiling.  "Now I think I should check on the food."

            Before he could turn away she seized him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to her.  He barley had time to breath before she enveloped him in her wings.  The feel of her bare body made him want to forget about the food.  She kissed him passionately, her hands slipping under his shirt, talons gently brushing his skin.

            "What about the food?"  He asked when he was able to get a breath.

            "It will be fine."  Was all she said before pushing him down onto his sleeping roll.  "I have another hunger I would rather take care of first."  She added as she straddled him, her hands pinning his arms down.

            "This is new."  He said, amazed at her show of force.

            "I like trying new things."  She purred, bending down to kiss him again.

            She had no idea what had brought this onto herself.  When she had first awoke the last thing on her mind was lovemaking.  She had been expecting to feel some lingering pain from her ordeal in the woods yesterday.  It was a surprise to feel as if that had been nothing but a bad dream.  There was no pain, no cramps, and she knew that if she had checked she would no longer be bleeding.

            "Something tells me magic had something to do with this."  She said to herself, kissing her way to his neck.  At the moment she did not care, all she wanted was to have her way him.

            An image of the Stud Muffin website suddenly popped into her mind.  "Perhaps there is something to that mouth thing."

            He was amazed that the food was not burned to a crisp.  Fully intending to see blackened chunks of charcoal he was amazed to see that the fire itself had quickly died.  He had not checked the fire to begin with so he figured the flames were not able to consume the wood.

            "That's really strange."  He said, hearing Venus approaching from behind.

            "What is?"

            "Somehow the fire I started went out."  He explained, pointing to the smoldering ash under the untouched wood.  "But it stayed going long enough to heat up the food."

            "I suppose that sometimes strange things happen for no reason."  She said, hiding the smile with a cough.  "I am famished, so let us eat."

            Nodding, he held one of the sticks out to her, which she accepted hungrily.  Taking one for himself they sat back and ate in silence, savoring the quiet around them.

            "How was it?"  He asked, tossing the stick into the dying embers.

            "A little salty."  She answered, flashing him a tiny grin.

            He was not certain if she was talking about the sausage, but decided not to pursue it.  Instead he cleared his throat and stood up.

            "Are you certain you can get Goliath and Hudson back into the truck, Venus."  He asked, looking at their comrades stone forms.  "They look extremely heavy, even for you."

            "I am not worried."  She replied, hooking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  "We can lift many times our own weight."

            "I hope so, else we will have to stay here until sunset."  Scott replied, knowing it was only eleven o'clock.  "I want to be there when the other supplies arrive this evening."

            She nodded before helping him pack the camping gear and stow it in the truck.  When that was finished she went over to Hudson and with only a soft grunt lifted him off the ground.  Scott watched, astounded at the sheer strength she possessed as she set Hudson carefully into the back of the truck.  She repeated the same thing for Goliath and Bronx until all three were stowed.

            Scott fastened them down with secure straps before climbing back out.  He closed the tailgate and tied the flaps closed.

            "You can ride up front with me, Venus."  He said, smiling.  "There is little in the way of habitation from here to the site.  Besides, I get lonely up there by myself."

            "No problem."  She replied as she climbed into the passengers side of the cab.

            When he had climbed in himself he shut the door and started the truck.  It started without a problem, the engine humming smoothly.  A moment later they drove off heading northeast, towards their destination.  As they drove Venus spent a lot of time looking out the windows.

            "It is all so different in the sunlight."  She said, amazed at watching the familiar landscape.

            "You sound a little sad."  He said, hearing her sigh.

            "I have not seen my home in a very long time."  She replied, shaking her head.  "It looks the same, but for some reason it no longer feels like home."

            "Perhaps it is because the castle is no longer there."  Scott said, patting her thigh.

            Shrugging, she placed her hand over his.  "It feels like many different things, it is hard to put into words."

            "You don't need to explain, Venus."  He said, smiling.  "Not everything can be explained and some things should not."

            She looked over to him and smiled, thankful that he was not probing her with questions.  Leaning back in the seat she closed her eyes and tried to think about happy things that had happened in her own time.

            At some point she must have dozed off because the next thing she new Scott was shaking her shoulder.  When she opened her eyes she noticed they were parked on the side of the road.  Some distance down the road she could make out the beginning of a small town.  Yawning she looked over at Scott and smiled.

            "Sorry, sweet pea, but you'll need to get in the back for a while."  He said, looking bothered about it.

            "Okay."  She replied, nodding.

            He watched as she opened the door and stepped out.  When she closed the door he got out himself and went to the back of the truck with her.  Before she could climb in he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

            "Venus, I wish we did not have to do these things."  He said, clearly upset.

            "I know you do."  She replied, smiling.  "But I am a gargoyle and would not be welcome.  It is not your fault."

            "That does not make it any easier."  Scott spoke, rubbing her arm.

            "Perhaps eventually your kind will accept mine and I will no longer have to hide."  She answered, kissing his cheek.

            Scott sighed and nodded before helping her into the truck.  As he tied the flaps closed he slowly got back into the truck and drove towards town.  When he found a gas station that was self service he pulled in.

            Inside the truck Venus sat down next to Goliath's statue and stared up into his frozen eyes.  "Will the humans ever accept our kind?"  The thought occupied her mind even after she felt the truck start up and drive off.

            After several minutes she felt the truck slow down and pull off the road.  She listened to Scott approach the back of the truck and open it.  A moment later he climbed in and knelt down before her.

            "Venus?"

            Looking up she cupped her hand on his cheek and smiled before pulling him into a hug.  He was about to ask why but decided to keep quiet and hugged her back.

            "If only more humans were like you."  She said to herself, enjoying his warmth.

            "Time to go, Venus."  He said, kissing her neck.  "You can ride up front again if you'd like."

            When they broke away he led her outside and into the truck.

            By the time they arrived at the site they saw their supply trucks waiting for them.  As per his instructions there was nobody there.  It was a precaution he needed to take since he knew Venus would be with them.  When they reached the other trucks they stopped and got out.  Things were quiet as they inspected the trucks and the equipment.

            When Scott was satisfied he and Venus began to erect the tent in which they would sleep.  It was not a huge tent since it would only be the two of them.  After that they brought in their sleeping bags and battery powered lamps.

            They stopped to rest for a few minutes and then began to look around the area.  The entire area was sparsely wooded, only a few bushes and stubby trees broke up the area.  Scott saw no signs of activity save for the area where the trucks were parked.  Aside from that the other feature were the towering walls of rock in the distant.

Venus had no trouble leading him to the opening to the lair.  As they approached Venus seemed to slow, a look of concern on her lovely face.

            "Something wrong?"

            "The last time I was here I was betrayed, punished and imprisoned."  She replied, balling her fists in anger.  "I wish I could have gotten my hands on that wizard."

            The image of Venus tearing somebody apart made his stomach turn.  He had no doubts that she would if the Archmage suddenly appeared.  As much as he understood her anger and desire for revenge he hoped to never see that happen.

By the time they had erected the other two tents for working and storage the sun was beginning to set.

            As she was helping him unload the generator powered lamps they heard Goliath and the others awaken.  After a few moments their companions appeared from around the truck.  Behind them Bronx was busy sniffing around, apparently looking for a spot for a few private moments.

            "This is a place I did not think to see again."  Hudson commented as he looked towards the rising cliffs.

            "You lost your eye here, didn't you?"  The professor asked as he placed another lamp on the ground.

            "Aye, thanks to that fool wizard and his tricks."  The old gargoyle replied, frowning.  "I was not sorry to see him fall into that chasm."

            "A what?"  Scott asked, his head jerking up.

            "There is a bottomless chasm before you reach the lair."  Hudson explained, pointing to the mountains.  "Used it to keep other humans from intruding on him."

            "I didn't bring anything to overcome something like that."  Scott said, shaking his head.

            "That is not a problem."  Venus said, smiling.  "You have three gargoyles here that easily overcome that obstacle."

            He thought about it for a moment, knowing they could glide and carry heavy objects.  "That's a load off my mind."

            "You do not have anything on your head."  Venus said, tilting her head.

            The professor chuckled.  "No, it means that I no longer have to worry about it.  It's one my kinds many strange comments."

            "I will have to remember that."  She said, grinning.

            "Is there anything we can do to help, professor?"  Goliath asked, noticing how Venus and Scott had been unloading.

            The professor thought for a moment before answering.  "In that truck over there,"  He said, pointing to their left.  "There are two large generators.  I was going to leave them in there but I would feel better running them outside."

            "Where would you like them?"  Hudson asked.

            "Put one over there by the tents, about twenty feet away."  Scott explained.  "The other you can put over by the entrance to the cavern."

            Scott was impressed with watching the two male gargoyles easily lift the generators, weighing about two hundred pounds each.  While they did that Venus helped the professor carry the fuel cans to them.  While the professor went about filling the generators Venus went into the supply tent and to look for something for dinner.

            Back outside Hudson and Goliath joined up with the professor back at the trucks.  Before they reached their human companion Goliath made an odd request of Hudson.

            "Old friend, would you go and keep Venus occupied for a time?"  Goliath asked softly.

            "What do you have planned?"

            "I wish to speak with the professor alone."  When Hudson eyes him suspiciously Goliath shook his head.  "Have no concern, I intend him no harm, I only wish to discuss his feelings for Venus."

            "Very well, lad."  The old gargoyle said, nodding.  "It is about time you did so."

            "Thanks for the help."  Scott thanked, smiling at the two towering gargoyles.

            "Think nothing of it, lad."  Hudson said, smiling.  "If you will excuse me, I'm going to see what Venus is doing."

            The professor nodded and watched Hudson turn and walk towards the supply tent.  Goliath waited until his old friend was inside before turning to the professor.

            "Do you have a few minutes?"

            "Of course, Goliath."  Scott replied, sounding a little confused.

            "Please walk with me."

            Scott nodded and walked along side Goliath as they make their way towards the cliffs.

            "Something up, Goliath?"

            "Yes, I wish to discuss you and my sister."  Goliath said, not looking down at him.

            "Okay."  Scott replied in a questionable tone.

            "You care for Venus, do you not?"

            "Yes, I care for her very much."  Scott replied, not needing time to think it over.

            "And I know she feels the same for you."  Goliath said.

            "But how do you feel about this?"  Scott asked, knowing how Goliath had acted in the past.

            "I shall be honest with you, professor."  He answered.  "At first I disapproved at Venus' choice to remain with you in your home.  My concern grew when I saw that the two of you were getting romantically involved."

            "Didn't human and gargoyles have relations back in your century?"

            Goliath nodded, knowing that Demona herself had gotten close to a human back in their century.  He shook the thoughts away before replying.  "It was uncommon but not unheard of.  Those that did often did so in secret."

            "My relationship to Venus is no secret."  Scott answered, crossing his arms.

            "Yes, I can see that."  Goliath said, clearing his throat.  "But we are getting off the subject.  I have spoken to Venus about this."  He almost cringed at the memory.  "If you promise never to hurt her than I will accept it."

            "I do not want to sound rude, Goliath, but your feelings either way would not stop us."

            The huge gargoyle went rigid for a moment at the humans bold comment, but he knew Scott was correct.  He nodded before looking down at the professor.  "Your words are proof enough of your feelings towards my sister.  I shall do nothing to interfere, she has chosen you as her mate."

            "I am relieved to know that, Goliath."  Scott replied.  "She respects you quite a lot and admires your leadership."

            Goliath chuckled softly.  "I have yet to witness that."

            "Give her time, Goliath."  Scott said, smiling.  "We should probably get back to camp before Venus comes searching for us."

            "Agreed."

            They both turned and headed back towards the distant flickering fire.  Neither said anything on the way back.  When they stepped into the wavering orange light they saw Venus and Hudson sitting on the ground.  They had apparently been talking themselves but stopped when they saw Scott and Goliath.

            Venus smiled and patted the ground next to her.  Scott took the hint and saw cross legged next to her.  Goliath looked at the ground and hesitated for a few seconds before joining them.

            "This brings back memories from our time, does it not Goliath?"  She asked, lightly scratching the professors lower back.

            "Yes, when you led the hunting parties we often ate in this fashion."  Goliath replied, nodding.  "Sometimes to get away from the castle to be with our kind."

            "It was grand having fresh venison cooked on the flame."  Hudson added, inhaling the clean air.

            "Sorry, but I did not think to pack venison."  Scott said, snickering.  "But we have plenty of hot dogs and steaks."

            "It can not be any worse any that airplane food."  Hudson commented, wincing at the memory.

            "I'll go and get some hot dogs if somebody will be kind enough to go find some sticks."  Scott said as he stood.

            To everybody's amazement Goliath volunteered.  The leader of the clan got up and walked off into the darkness towards some distant shrubs and trees.  Venus looked at Hudson and shrugged as Scott wandered off towards the supply tent.

            The following morning Venus and Scott stood at the opening to the Archmages lair.  A cool wind seemed to be coming from the dark opening, adding a sinister feeling to the sight.  Venus' hair whipped around her shoulder for a few seconds before settling back into place.  Neither said anything for a short time, each wondering what was going on in the others head.

            Stealing a brief glance at Venus, the professor moved off towards the generator.  Resting in a neat pile were several lamps with two long coils of electrical cord next to them.  He bent down and began making a final check of the connections and that the fuel tank was full.

            When he felt a hand touch his shoulder he jumped as he had not heard Venus approach.

            "What can I do to help?"  She asked, smiling.

            "Well, you can pick up two of those lamps and follow me inside."  Scott said, picking up two halogen lamps.  "We will set up the lights every ten or so feet."

            She only nodded and picked up two of the lamps before following him towards the opening.  Scott did not see her hesitate for a few seconds before plunging into the dim light behind him.  There was ample light enough that they had no trouble placing the lamps against both sides of the tunnel.  It was not as wide as Scott had thought, only about twenty feet in diameter.

            When the lamps were I place Scott went out and dragged the coils of wire inside.  As he laid each on the floor he noticed that there were no signs of recent activity around the cave opening.  Normally there would be signs of animal activity as it would have provided a natural shelter for the local wildlife.  He found that strange but not completely out of place.

            Putting the thought out of his mind he concentrated on plugging the lamps into the wire.  Once that was done he and Venus went back outside and started the generator.  The machine churned once before starting.  It sounded noisy at first but quieted down to a soft rumble as it warmed up.

            When they went back in the cave the four lamps were glowing, making the tunnel look wider and much easier to navigate.

            "There, that's a little better."  Scott said, nodding.  "Now we will continue farther inside, setting up more lamps as we go."

            Venus nodded.  "Very well.  You are the leader and I am your faithful assistant."  She added, chuckling softly.

            The professor laughed.  "Does that mean you will do anything I ask you to do."  He said, grinning.

            "Maybe."  Was all she said, flashing him a sly smile.  Talking to him made her feel at ease with being in here.  "But I thought you were a… professional archeologist."

            He made a show of adjusting his glasses, then cleared his throat in a noisy fashion.  "My dear, a man of my education prides himself on perfection."

            Venus looked at him for a few moments, blinked silently before biting her upper lip.  Try as she might to hold back the laughter she could not contain herself.  Bowing her head she began to laugh, her entire body shaking each time.

            The professor, having done what he had hoped to do, laughed with her.

            "You are funny."  She said when she was able to breath again.  "I needed to experience something like that, it makes me feel better."

            "Always glad to help."  He said, bowing slightly.  "Now, on to business."

            Venus nodded and continued to assist him in setting up the lights.  The further in they went the colder it became.  By now Venus did not know if she was shivering from the cold, or the strange feeling of unease creeping down her spine.  If it had not been for the lights she doubted she would have gotten this far.

            Even without the lights she already knew where she was and where to go.  Memories of the past once again flashing thought her mind.  Her last encounter with the Archmage, her betraying mate and his frightening death.  She was so wrapped up in memories that she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

            "Something wrong?"  He asked, even though he already had an idea.  "Would you like to go back?"

            She shook her head and sighed.  "Sorry, being this close to my past is having an effect on me.  No, we can continue on."

            "Okay, but if you want to go just say something."  Scott said, squeezing her hand lightly.  "I do not know if you noticed it yet, but there are carving on the walls here."

            Venus stepped over to the wall, which was now smooth and covered with pictures and Latin texts.  Scott stood next to her and examined the runes.

            "Most of the pictures tell stories about battles," Scott said as he removed his small notebook and began writing. "Carvings of humans, gargoyles, and some other strange, almost insect-like spiny apes..."

"The Dark Ones," muttered Venus vehemently.

"The what?" said Scott with a raised eyebrow.

Venus sighed. "Horrible creatures. Monstrous. The closest name you humans have for their kind would be 'trolls,' but that certainly does not do them justice. They are... hideous!" Venus shuddered, grimacing. "Long ago a group of them attacked Castle Wyvern. We fought bravely, but many were lost, human and gargoyle alike. We almost lost the Rookery, save for the heroic efforts of the Onlooker."

Scott looked at her questioningly.  "Who?"

"An old friend,"  She answered.  "One who is long since dead.  Shattered by the Vikings."

There was an odd silence, and then Scott cleared his throat.  "Well, aside from that I can't see anything mentioning your clan."

Running a talon over the carving of the Dark Ones, Venus pressed harder than she should have.  She left a long, single scratch along the carving, snarling softly.  Scott looked at this in awe, both because she had damaged the carving and the effect it had on her.

"The entrance to the lair itself is not far off."  She said, ignoring his disapproving looks.  "I wish to wait for Goliath and Hudson before continuing inside."

Before Scott could say anything Venus suddenly spun around and hurried back towards the cave opening.  Pocketing his notebook he hurried after her, wondering what to do.

By the time he reached the mouth of the cave Venus was halfway to the tents.  Scott stopped and waited for a few seconds, wondering if he should follow her.

"Maybe she wants to be alone."  He said to himself.

When she had vanished inside their tent Scott went to the storage tent and got his camera.  Resisting the urge to enter their tent he walked past it and could not help but hear Venus crying within.  The sounds of her sobs tore at his feelings so much that he was tempted to abandon the entire trip and take her home to Wards Island.

Instead he quietly continued on, hoping that he was doing the right thing.

"Maybe this is something she needs to do."  He said to himself as he approached the cave opening.

He was not going to enter the lair itself, he planned to photograph the carvings.  It felt strange to be here by himself, with only the lights and stone to keep him company.  Removing the lens covering he began taking pictures.  As each one was taken he would jot the photo number down in his notebook, followed by a short description.  As he went about his work his mind was constantly on the gargoyle he loved, sitting alone in their tent.

"What is wrong with me?"  Venus said to herself, running a hand through her hair.

She was starting to get a headache from the crying she had been doing and forced herself to stop.  Her eyes were burning and her nose was stuffed.  Getting up from the cot she shared with Scott she found some tissues and cleared her nose.

It still puzzled her as to what had come over her.  One minute she had been fine, but when she saw the carvings her mind seemed to switch off.  It felt as if she had become somebody else, no doubt something left by the Archmage to guard the entrance.

Now that she took a moment to think about it she could feel the traces of magic, almost like an aftertaste in her mouth.  Wiping her eyes she inhaled deeply to clear her head before stepping outside.

            Looking up she figured sunset would be in less than an hour.  She had not been keeping track of the time when they were inside the cave.

            "Inside the cave."  She said softly, noticing that Scott was nowhere to be seen.

            Hoping he had not entered by himself she hurried into the cave.  By the time she reached him she was on all fours, which caught the professors full attention.

            "Do you not feel it?"  She said, once again noticing the rise in magical energy around her.  This time, however, she found herself able to block it.

            "Feel what?"  The professor asked, looking both perplexed and curious.

            She was about to tell him about the magical aura that she was feeling, but doing so would reveal her magical powers.  "Perhaps it is time he knew."

            "I… There is something I need to discuss with you."  Venus said, bowing her head.  "But not in here.  Please, let us return to camp before the others wake."  She prayed he would not hate her for keeping her secret from him.

            Scott hesitated for a moment, but nodded his head.  "Of course."  He figured it must be important for her to be acting like this.

            She led him back outside and into their tent.  Once inside she pointed to the one table they had, with two chairs.  He took a seat and watched as she fidgeted with a lock of hair that had fallen over her shoulder.  He was about to ask what she wanted to talk to him about when she knelt down before him.

            "I have something I need to tell you."  She began, taking a deep breath.

            He reached down and took her hand.  "You can tell me anything, Venus."

            "Damn him and his kind words."  She said to herself, more amused than upset.  "Well, I recently discovered that I possess… powers."

            "Powers?"  Scott asked, puzzled.  "What do you mean by powers?"

            "The best way I can describe it is that I would be called a sorceress."  She replied, turning her head away.  "I wield magical powers."

            The professor sat there for a few moments, trying to decide if she was serious or pulling some sort of prank.  He knew better than to simply laugh at her remark, or even worse would be to simply not believe in it.

            "How long have you known?"  He asked.

            His question took her by surprise.  She felt certain he would not have believed her, or even gotten angry.  "A few weeks."  Was all she found herself able to say.

            "So you have not always had these… powers."  Scott said, crossing his arms.  "What can you do with them?"

            "Still he is asking questions."  She said to herself, at a loss as to why he was taking it so lightly.  "I can move things around without touching them.  What would you like me to do?"

            "Okay."  He said, thinking it over.  "How about you lift the chair into the air with me sitting on it."

            She looked at him strangely for a moment before nodding.  "Very well."

            Closing her eyes she pictured the chair lifting from the ground a few feet.  She did not want to go too high in case something went wrong.  Like before she felt the magic build up within her, starting first in her abdomen, up to her chest and through her arms into her fingers.  There was a momentary pause before she heard him gasp in wonder.

            When she opened her eyes she saw the professor clinging to the chair as it floated about two feet from the ground.  It spun slowly around, the stunned look on the professors face almost made her laugh.  She let the magic continue for a few moments more before gently setting him back in the exact same spot he had been in.  With a split second thought she severed the magical bond to the chair.  It had not been the most difficult thing she had done, but his weight had cause her to strengthen the spell.

            "That was amazing!"  He cried, jumping off the chair smiling.

            She chuckled as he inspected the chair, no doubt looking for strings or some other form of explanation.  When he apparently found nothing he approached her, the smile never leaving his face.

            "I could feel it happening."  He said, pointing to his stomach.  "Right here, it was a weird kind of tingling, like when you get butterflies."

            "Butterflies?"  She asked, puzzled by the remark,

            "Never mind, it's just an expression, I'll tell you another time."  Scott said, clearly excited at what she had done.  "What else can you do?  How powerful is your magic?"

            She held up her hands to stop him.  "I do not know yet.  They are still new and I am trying to understand how it works."

            "Well, I would suggest you not do those things in public."  He said, chuckling.  "Does Goliath and the others know about this?"

            At this question she hesitated, wondering if he would feel left out knowing she had told Goliath and Hudson first.  "Yes, they know.  I will understand if you get upset because of it."

            "I have no reason to get upset, Venus."  He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  "Goliath is your brother, Hudson is like a father so it's understandable that you went to them first."  Scott hesitated for a moment before continuing.  "You felt something back in the cave, didn't you?  Is that why you were acting so strange?"

            She nodded, feeling a warm tear slid down her face.  "I was not prepared for something like that.  These powers are still new to me and I was afraid, which I think was the purpose of what I felt."  Sighing, she took his hand and kissed it.  "Thank you for understanding."

            "I had always wondered why that dandelion opened when you touched it."  He smiled, recalling the time they had walked together after meeting.

            All she could do was chuckle, in no way hurrying to release her hold on him.

            Goliath, Hudson and Bronx roared loudly as they broke free from their stone slumber.  Tiny bits of stone shards fell to the ground like rain as they stretched their massive wings.  When his vision cleared Goliath looked around to see if anything was going on.  The sun had set and the campfire was already going, complete with a large kettle resting on the edge.  From the way Bronx started sniffing he knew that whatever was inside must be tonight's dinner.

            They heard footsteps approaching from the location where the cave was so they turned to look.  Both the professor and Venus emerged from the shadows, Scott carrying a notebook while Venus held a camera.

Venus looked up and smiled when she saw that her clan members were awake.  "Sorry we were not here to greet you sooner.  We were busy cataloging some runes back in the tunnel."

"You have already been inside?"  Goliath asked, looking concerned that they had not waited for them.

"Yes."  Scott replied as he tucked the notebook under his arm.  "Seemed like a waste of the day to sit around and not do anything.  We set up the work lights and did some cataloging but did not enter the lair itself."

            Goliath and Hudson looked visibly relieved at this.

            "What have you found, professor?"  Hudson asked as he followed them to the campfire.  "You said something about markings."

            Scott nodded, opening his notebook to the notes he had taken when they had been in the cave.  "Most of them depicted battles, mostly of your race facing off against other humans.  Others were humans fighting humans, mostly over territory from what little I was able to translate.

            "But the oddest thing were the creatures at the very entrance to the lair itself."  The professor added, thumbing through a few pages.  "Venus referred to them as the 'Dark Ones'."

            Both Goliath and Hudson looked startled at this bit of information, each looking as if they were reliving a bad memory.

            "Aye, your kind would refer to them as Trolls."  Hudson said, his hand absently gripping the hilt of his sword.  "They attacked the castle once, horrible things of the underworld they were."

            "Yes, they all but killed both our kind and the humans."  Goliath added, bowing his head at the memories he had hoped to forget.

            "Venus had told me about them earlier.  She also told me about somebody called the Onlooker."  Scott said, looking once more at the sketch he had made of the insect-like creature before closing the notebook.  "Why don't we have something to eat.  I would be interested in hearing about this Onlooker."

            Goliath nodded as they picked up the bubbling pot and went over to the storage tent.  Among the supplies was set a table with enough chairs for them all.  It had been set up in the event they were not able to eat outside.  For some reason Scott felt it would be a nice idea to eat inside, making it both more comfortable for talking.

            As Scott dished out the stew Goliath started telling him about the Onlooker.  "We did not know a lot about his past, he kept to himself mostly.  His main concern was always the safety and well being of the rookery.

"He got his name from the way he always stood watching at the highest points on the castle."  Goliath explained as he sampled the stew, he found it quite tasty with just enough black pepper and big chunks of beef.  "When the Dark Ones came he fought the hardest of us all."

"Aye, with the help of the humans we were eventually able to drive them back."  Hudson added, not yet touching his own food.  "But we had heavy losses, both human and gargoyle alike, including the Onlooker himself."

"He gave his life to save the eggs."  Venus said, in a voice so soft that they barley heard her.

The small group remained silent for a few moments, the gargoyles reliving a small part of the past.  Scott could only look upon them and wonder just what it must have been like during that time.  He knew how the humans back at Wyvern felt about Venus' kind, yet they fought side by side.  When he looked down at his own food he discovered that he was no longer hungry.  Looking to the others it looked as if they were not feeling all that hungry themselves.

Nevertheless they ate their meal in silence, more out of need for nourishment than pleasure.  When each was finished they sat back and looked at one another.  It was not until Goliath spoke that the silence was broken.

"Professor, what are your plans once we are inside?"

"Well, the first order of business would be to photograph anything we find inside the lair."  Scott said as he started gathering up the empty bowls.  "If we find any relics then we will catalog them before removing them."

"And if we find gargoyle statues, lad?"  Hudson asked.

"We will have to see if they can be revived."  Scott said, placing the bowls in a small basin.  "But as with all digs there is no guarantee that we'll find anything."

Both Goliath and Hudson nodded their understanding, Venus hesitated before agreeing.  The professor glanced at Venus, knowing that she was hoping to find her lost comrades.  He wished he could tell her they would succeed but it would only makes things worse if they did not find anything.

Once the bows and utensils were in the basin he wiped his hands and motioned everybody outside.  They followed him outside where he led them towards the camp fire.

"Very well, you three know the layout inside the lair itself."  Scott said, gazing towards the dimly lit cave opening.  "So for now I am going to put Venus in charge of this dig."

Scott had to resist laughing when he saw Venus' jaw fall open in amazement.

"Why me?"  She asked, bewildered.

"Because of us all you possess the most knowledge of the Archmages lair."  He explained, smiling.  "And as my assistant I will sometimes call upon you to take charge.  We learn by doing."

Venus could not think of anything to say.  "He is putting me in charge?"  She said to herself, pride welling up inside her.  "But what if I make a mistake?  I do not think I am ready for something like this."

"Nay, lassie."  Hudson said, nodding.  "Everybody makes mistakes, but as the professor said 'we learn by doing'.  He has faith in you, lass, as do myself and Goliath."

Goliath only nodded, adding no objections to his sister being the team leader.  "She is strong and capable, she will do well."  He said to himself.

They followed Venus as she turned and led them back to the cave opening.  The lights were already on so the entire tunnel was well lit, making them feel more at ease as they progressed forward.  Goliath and Hudson were constantly looking around, always ready in the event something unexpected would happen.  As they approached the main archway leading into the main chamber they saw once again the carvings on the walls.

Venus and Scott paused only briefly before the archway before walking over to a pile of equipment they had put there earlier.  They handed a battery powers halogen lantern to everybody, switching them on before stepping into the darkness beyond the archway.  The beams from their lights cut though the darkness like a knife, illuminating a stone floor, thick with years of dust.

As they stepped inside their footsteps disturbed the thick dust covering the floor, sending up thick clouds of brown dust.  Hudson and Goliath followed close behind, their keen vision missing nothing.

Memories began to flood Goliath and Hudson as they remembered the last time they were in here.  Back in their time when they followed the Archmage after the old wizard had poisoned the prince.  It was also in this place where Hudson had lost his eye during the fight with the wizard.

"We must be careful in this place."  Venus said suddenly, gently gripping Scott's forearm.  "A short distance ahead is a bottomless fissure.  The only way to cross will be to glide over."

"Sounds like this Archmage fellow had a good way to keep out intruders."  The professor said, nodding.  "At least intruders who were unable to fly."

"Yes." Goliath said softly, frowning.  "As fate would have it he found his death at the bottom of that fissure."

Venus halted for a moment at hearing this information.  "I only wish his death would have been by my hands."  She said to herself, gritting her teeth at being cheated out of getting her revenge.  She pushed the thought of revenge from her mind, knowing that it would do no good to dwell on something she could not change.

"Well, let's hope this fissure will be the only obstacle."  Scott said, panning his light back and forth in front of them.

It was not long before they reached the fissure they had spoke of.  As they had said it was wide and deep, the high powered lights not able to penetrate enough to see the bottom.  If it had not been for their warnings the professor would have had to stop the dig in order to get equipment to cross the chasm.

"Are you ready to cross?"  Venus asked the professor, not bothering to examine the crevasse.

He only nodded, trying to hide the excitement of entering a place where nobody had been in over a thousand years.  Venus smiled and took the professor up into her arms, spread her wings wide and leapt over the wide chasm in one huge leap.  As she touched down on the other side she watched as Goliath and Hudson, while carrying Bronx, followed suit.

For some reason the professor noticed that it was a little colder on this side of the crevasse.  He dismissed it as being an silent updraft from the opening, no doubt the air was much colder down in those depths.  He panned his light around and felt a rush of power as it fell upon a huge grooved column.  It was expertly carved in what looked to be granite.  To each side was a glass smooth wall that eventually gave way to a square opening.  His light shone on the smooth walls within the opening revealing what looked to be more picture writing.  When he proceeded to approach the opening Venus grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Please, let us go first."  She said, sounding concerned.  "I do not know what my old master has done since I was trapped."

"Aye, lad."  Hudson added. "When myself and Goliath were here we never entered his lair, so Venus is the only one who knows what is within."

"You think there might be traps inside."  Scott said, rubbing his bearded chin.  "I must admit that I have never encountered such things in any of my other digs.  Such things as booby traps are normally just seen in movies."

            "You did not know him as I did."  Venus said softly, a hint of anger in her tone.  "I would expect nothing less from one such as he."

            Scott decided not to press the issue and waved Venus towards the column.

As she stepped forward she cleared her mind and used her magic to 'feel' the tunnel that she knew was ahead.  She could sense nothing out of the ordinary, no magic or obstacles.  It was dead quiet, which did not completely reassure her but the lack of danger put her more at ease.  Her own flashlight caught the picture symbols on the walls inside the opening and she frowned.

"These were not here before."  She said to herself, then bent down to examine them.  She felt the professor join her, no doubt fascinated by the carvings.

"Do you know what they say, Venus?" Scott asked, touching her shoulder.

She nodded.  "Yes, they are a form on instructions."

"For what?"  Goliath asked, standing directly behind them.

Venus did not answer, she simply got to her feet and began to speak in Latin, her voice low but full of power.  A moment later stone braziers that were mounted in the wall along the length of the hallway flared into life.  Everyone with the exception of Venus jumped at the sudden display of magic, the professor was only blinded by it as his vision was not as adapt as the Gargoyles.

He covered his eyes in protest.  "What happened?  I can't see!"

"Sorry."  Venus said, forgetting that human eyes could not adjust as quickly as her kind could.  "I have made it easier to see."

"Speak for yourself."  Scott said to himself, not wanting to hurt her feelings for trying to make things easier.  "Give me a minutes for my eyes to adjust."  He said, this time aloud.

When his vision finally returned he glanced at Venus, still amazed at her strange powers.  She smiled innocently and waved towards the now lit hallway.  He glanced down at his flashlight for a moment, chuckled and turned it off.  Now that he could see again he looked down the hallway.  The now lit braziers flicked softly, sending shadows dancing about the walls and floor.  Another thing he suddenly noticed was the lack of dust on the floor here.  Bending down he ran a finger across the smooth floor and not even a hint of dust.

"Very odd."  He said, getting to his feet.  "Did you get rid of the dust as well?"

"No, I only lit the braziers."  Venus said, shaking her head.  "This entire place is flowing with ancient magic, I can feel it all around me."

"Dangerous?"  Hudson asked.

"I do not think so.  It feels almost like a river of sorts."  She replied, running a hand over the symbols.  "I think the Archmage was able to tap into this… river, to further enhance his powers."

"Can you?"  Scott asked, noticing how Venus seemed to be attracted by it.

"Perhaps, but I dare not try."  She replied.  "It is quite strong and I am uncertain of how to draw upon it.  Come, let us continue forward."

Scott was about to object but suddenly remembered that he had placed Venus in charge.  He nodded and followed Venus further down the hallway, occasionally taking pictures.  They walked for quite some time before emerging in a vaulted room, perfectly round with another opening in the other end.  Venus led them into the center and explained what this place was for.

"This was usually where we met before joining the Archmage in his main chamber."  She said, memories of past gatherings flooding her memory.  "It was also where we slept in stone during the day when we were not at the castle."  Pushing the memories away she turned and walked towards the other doorway.

The professor figured her strange mood change was because she probably hoped to find the others here.  He looked at Goliath and Hudson, who seemed to sense the same thing but said nothing.  Sighing softly he hurried after Venus who had already entered the other doorway.  Like before it was lit with flaming braziers and completely featureless, he could not even find any of the symbols.

Venus did not notice the looks her companions shared, she was intent on seeing what was in the main chamber.  The magic that pulsed through the walls and floor was becoming stronger the further she went.  She was now curious as to why she had never felt this magic before.  "Perhaps it was too faint for me to notice, or it could have been because I had not discovered my own powers."  All this to herself, not certain if she should share her thoughts with the others.

"Venus, wait up."  She heard Scott call from behind.

When she turned to look she was amazed at just how far ahead of them she had gotten.  She berated herself for not paying more attention to what she was doing.  This place was having too strong an effect on her, both mentally and magically.  "I have to be stronger than that."

Scott and the others quickly caught up to her, the looks on their faces told her they were curious as to her strange action.  Before any of them could ask she told them about the magic getting stronger and that she was having a hard time dealing with it.  When the professor asked if she wanted to stop for the night she simply shook her head.

"No, I have been waiting too long to stop now."  She said, bowing her head.  "If I stop every time I encounter something I do not understand I would never get anything done."

The professor only nodded, smiling his understanding.  He knew this was hard on her, both mentally and physically.  "Coming home to a place where only bad memories linger, that has to be difficult."  He said to himself.

She took his hand and led him down the hallway.  It was not long before they approached the opening to a second chamber.  Unlike the torches the light they saw ahead but bluish and looked as if it was pulsating.  Scott could feel Venus tense at the sight and had the feeling that the chamber they were approaching was where Venus has last saw her clan.

Not to mention witnessing the death of her treacherous mate.  As they walked though the opening Venus gasped aloud at what was inside.

"Oh no, not yet."  Puck said to himself as he continued to weave his magic to mask Goliath and the others.  "You two will have to wait until another time."

He was, or course, referring to the ghosts of the captain of the guard and the Viking Hakon.  The revenge of those two ghosts happening now would disrupt the plans he had for Goliath and the others in the future.  The trickster could sense the deep hatred of the ghosts, bound to the former cliff where they had fallen to their deaths.

With that job completed he winked out of existence, reemerging at the cave entrance to the Archmage's lair.  He took a few moments to inspect the tents to see if anybody was around.  He did not expect to find anybody, but it was in his nature to poke around.

He was put to ease to notice that there was nothing he dubbed as being "found" in any of the tents.  A Fey he might be, but even he knew a thing or two about how archeologist work.

"Good."  He said, nodding.  "Destiny just will not allow it. No sir, too many things need to be done first.  The lost clan have no place in fate.  But now first things first, to see how my friends are doing."

Floating away from the camp he headed back to the cave opening, noting the handy lights that were illuminating the way.  Moving lazily along he spared only a momentary glance at the picture carvings.  It was nothing new to him, and in his opinion quite dull compared to what was going to happen in the future, and the past as well as the present.

When he approached the first archway leading to the chasm he was met with a powerful jolt of magic.  He had not been prepared for it and was thus thrown backwards several yard before landing unceremoniously on the ground.  It did nothing to injure him, save his pride and thankful that nobody had seen it happen.

"Such embarrassment does not do the Puck justice."  He said, waving a small fist at the archway.

As he approached the archway again he wove a spell to conceal him from the magic.  There was only a slight discomfort as he punched through the wall of magic, which apparently was there to keep any intruders away.  From what he could detect it was supposed to effect those with magic more than others.

"Wonder what Rebel thought of that?"  He said, smirking.

Moving ahead he found himself needing to slow down as the magic continued to grow stronger.  "This does not bode well, no it does not.   Way too much magic in this place to let anybody find it."

He was starting to figure out a way to hide this river of magic when he felt a surge of power flow through him.  "Oh, no… Too soon!"  Forgetting anything concerning his own safety he lunged forward before striking another magical wall, only this time he was not certain how to pass though it.

"A back door, there is always a back door."  He said, sending out his magic to feel around for any weaknesses.

In the center of the huge chamber sat four stone gargoyles atop a huge round dais.  The source of the pulsing blue light they had seen was coming from a bright blue globe hovering several feet above the dais.  The small group stood there in awe of the sight, none daring to step any further.

"There are here."  Venus said, almost in a whisper.  "I do not believe it!"

Venus hurried forward, stopping at the edge of the dais, her eyes fixed on the statues before her.  Scott stepped up besides her, his eyes locked on the statues.  There were two males and two females.

The one directly in front was about Goliath's side and build, but had a face similar to Brooklyn.  Short cropped hair covered the top of his head, the rest tied into a short braid over his left shoulder.  A single horn protruded from the center of his forehead, arcing backwards over his head.  Two smaller horns jutted from either side of his head, rising just over his ears.  His huge wings were stretched out to their fullest, his hands locked into fists over his chest.  Like all males he wore a simple loincloth fastened with a belt.  What caught their full attention was the expression frozen on his face; one of intense hatred.

"Blackwing."  Venus said, waving her hand toward the large statue.  "I guess you could say he was our leader.  His name was given because of his wing color, so black they looked like empty voids."

"I thought your kind did not have names."  Scott said, puzzled.

"The Archmage must have grown tired of calling us 'beasts' and 'followers."  Venus replied, ignoring the startled looked from Goliath and Hudson.  "We were each given a name, but generally it was only spoken by the wizard himself."

To his left of Blackwing was a female, standing slightly over six feet, well muscled  both in strength and face.  Her hair hung down her back, so long that it passed her tail.  The wings were wrapped in a semi circle around her body as if she had started to cape them but was interrupted, her arms crossed over her chest.  She wore a two piece outfit, the bottom half was similar to a skirt, hanging down past her knees.  The halter top were two strips of material the crossed over her chest, coving just enough of her breasts to be considered decently covered.  Her facial expression looked as though she was also angry, but not as much as Blackwing.

"Blackwing's mate, the wizard graced her with the name Firestar."  Venus answered before any of them could ask.  "Her skin was so red it looked like blood, she also had a short temper."

"Sounds like somebody Brooklyn would like."  Hudson said, smiling.

Behind and to the right of Blackwing was another female, standing only five foot four inches tall she was short for a gargoyle.  She had a very attractive face, almond shaped eyes and petite nose, her lips were parted in a tiny frown.  Her hair hung down between her shoulder blade, stopping between her wings.  Like Blackwing her own wings were spread open, one wing partly covering a male gargoyle next to her.  Her outfit was mostly one piece, the lower half was almost body tight, similar to a swimsuit while the top completely covered her chest and shoulders.  The abdomen area was open where a navel would normally be on a human, leather ties were interlaced over her waistline, holding the entire outfit together.

"This female was a close friend of mine, named Cassandra."  Venus spoke, smiling at the tiny gargoyle.  "I am not certain where the wizard got her name, but in secret I called her Cassy for short."  Her attention turned on the male next to Cassandra.  "The Archmage called him Eric, a common name at Castle Wyvern."

Goliath looked at Cassandra, thinking her a tiny version of Demona.  "The similarities are striking."  He said to himself.

Eric stood six feet in height with a strong build, not as muscled as Goliath or Blackwing but he was impressive looking for a male.  Like Cassandra he had a kindly face with high cheekbones and eyes that seemed to take in everything, he was also frowning.  His wings were caped around his shoulders and were identical to Demona's, right down to the tiny three fingers on the first wing joint.  He also had long hair, looking similar to Brooklyn only thinner and not as long.  As with gargoyle males he wore a belted loincloth about his waist, the buckle was elaborate; interlacing strips woven in a web-like pattern.

Goliath was about to step onto the dais when Venus grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Wait, I sense something surrounding them."  She said, closing her eyes for a moment.

Gripping her halogen lamp she tossed it at the statues.  The moment it was about to cross over the rim of the dais it was met with an explosion of blue electric arcs.  It jump and sizzled for a few moment before vanishing in a shower of sparks.  When the crackling finally stopped there was nothing left but a small pile of dust at the base of the dais.  The small group stood there in amazement."

"How are we going to get by that?"  Scott said, still awed by the deadly trap.

Venus stared at the statues for a moment and shook her head.  "I fear I do not know yet.  Give me some time and I might be able to figure out how the spell works."

The professor nodded and gazed around the ancient room.  "That will give me some time to look around this place, see what else I can find."

She looked down at him and smiled.  "I will do my best."

"I know you will, Venus."  He said, patting her arm before strolling off towards the northern section of the hall.

Leaving Venus to do whatever it was she was going to do he panned his lamp around before him.  Here and there he saw pieces of broken stone that had probably fallen from the ceiling.  A short distance before him he saw what looked to be a small stone pedestal.  As he moved to examine it he found a long sword lying beneath a layer of dust behind it.  The blade was coated with rust and the leather wrapping around the hilt was long since rotted away.  Still, he bent down and ran his finger over the rusted cross section, feeling the rough texture of the corrosion.

"A thousand years ago this was the weapon of choice."  He said to himself, smiling at the image of men walking around with these at their sides.

"Did you find something, professor."  Goliath asked as he stepped up behind the professor.

"There is an old sword on the floor here."  Scott replied, as he gently picked up the object.  To his amazement it did not fall apart in his hands.  "It is not much to find, but with some time and research I can determine when it was made."

"You can look at the old rusted blade and find that out?"  Hudson asked, scratching his bearded chin.  "Looks worthless to me."

"Not everything found on an archeological expedition has a monetary value attached to it."  Scott explained he held the sword in both hands.  "Information is just as valuable as money, sometimes even more so, history can be priceless.

"Perhaps this weapon was once wielded by a king, or one of the famous Knights of the Last Crusade."  The professor added with a knowing smile.  "It is the unknown that is the real challenge, and discovering the answer makes the mind richer."

Hudson and Goliath looked at each other for a moment and nodded, each knowing what the professor said was true.  Scott bent down and placed the sword back exactly where he had found it.  Removing a small notebook from his pocket he jotted down the time and date along with finding a rusted sword.  When he placed the notebook back in his pocket he grabbed his lamp and continued looking around.

As he made his way towards the east wall he took a moment to look over at how Venus was doing.  She was slowly walking around the dais with her hands and wings spread out.  For a moment he thought she was going to touch the barrier and was about to intervene when something amazing happened.  Instead of receiving a deadly shock the barrier instead seemed to ripple at her touch, sending out multicolored rings.  However her hands did not pass though, instead it pushed her away.  Scott thought she would get upset at not succeeding but to his amazement she nodded slightly and smiled.

"Well, I guess that was a good thing."  Scott said to himself as he resumed his exploring, Hudson and Goliath following close behind.

He came across what looked to be an old wooden desk but it too had long since crumbled with the passing of time.  The professor figured it was a workbench of some kind that the Archmage used.  For what exactly he used it for was a mystery, aside from that there was nothing else around it.  As he approached the eastern wall his light fell across what looked to be another pile of fallen stone.  He was about to dismiss it and continue on when he saw something long and pointed.

Bending down he touched the smooth surface of the stone spike and could see several more odd looking stones.  When he went to pull the spike free some of the stone move aside to reveal a stone hand complete with talons.  Realizing what this was he pulled his hand away and did his best to contain his gasp of surprise.  Scott stole a quick glance back to see if Venus was looking his way.  He breathed a sigh of relief when she seemed to be more interested in the glowing sphere above the statues.

Getting to his feet he gestured for Hudson and Goliath to come closer.  From the expression on his face they seemed to figure out something was amiss.  When they came closer he pointed his light on the pile of stone, which both Gargoyles knew right away what it was.

"I think this is Venus' former mate."  Scott said softly so Venus would not overhear them.  "I remember him from the dream I had shortly before the spell on Venus was broken."  They both nodded, remembering the tale he had told them.

Goliath bent down and gently pushed aside some of the pieces until he found a larger chunk of stone.  Unlike the spike and hand this one had eyes and a nose, the lower part where the mouth would be was broken away.  "I do not think we should tell Venus of this discovery."

Scott was about to ask why when he realized just how painful a memory it would be if she was shown this, so instead he nodded.  "Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

With that they stood and continued onward as if what they had found was not interesting.

Venus, meanwhile, crossed her arms and continued to puzzle over how to get past the barrier.  She had a pretty good idea on how it was created, thanks to her being able to actually feel the magic without touching it.  What she needed now was to try and touch it in a way that would reveal how to remove it.  Inside she felt it was not very difficult and that she should know how to do it.  It was like having the answer on the tip of your tongue and not being able to get it out.

"Perhaps I need to think about something else instead."  She said to herself, knowing that sometimes answers came more easily when thinking of something else.

Scratching a tiny itch on her shoulder she was about to go and see what Scott and the others were doing when a voice seemed to whisper in her mind.  It sounded familiar, too familiar as she recognized it was being the voice of her old mate.  It was a voice she had no interest in listening too but it told her to look into the past.  Puzzled by the odd clue she looked up at the glowing sphere and noticed that it was above the barrier.

 "I have an idea."  Venus said aloud, continuing to look at the blue globe spinning above the statues.

Her comment caught the attention of the others so they walked back to where she was standing.

"Please stand away from me."  She asked, closing her eyes.

They all stood back as Venus chanted softly for a moment before slowly rising from the floor.  Her hair and wings rippled and swayed as some invisible wind carried her up and over the statues.  When she was mere inched from the globe she opened her eyes and touched it.  They jumped as tiny blue sparks erupted from its surface, crackling up her arm and over her entire body.  She did not seem to be in any pain, and if she was then she hid it well.

She could feel the magic flowing into her body and with it the spell that was powering the barrier around the statues.  Images flashed though her mind of past events that seemed to have taken place after she was imprisoned.

Scotland – 985 AD – The Archmage's Lair

            Blackwing stood in front of the pedestal where their master normally stood to give them instructions.  The rest of their clan stood gathered before him, still shaken by what the Archmage had done to Flowers mate.

            "All humans are no good!"  He hissed, waving at the scattered pieces of their dead comrade.  "Even out own master does not care about us.  He uses us for his own purposes, as if we were his personal slaves!"

            "He must not be all bad."  Cassandra said, standing besides Eric, her mate of eight years.  "Look at the power and magic he has taught us."

            "No!  He will use us as slaves."  Blackwing said, frowning.  "Which is why I think we should rid ourselves of the Archmage.  We can use the Grimorum for our own purposes, with that kind of power we can rule over gargoyle and human alike!"

            "I will have nothing to do with this."  Spoke Shifter, an older Gargoyle with graying long hair and olive green skin.  "Myself and Sunfire are going to return to the castle."

Next to him an older female nodded, also grey haired with dark blue skin.  "We were thinking of leaving, and this outburst from our master had convinced us."

"Will you betray us to the humans?!"  Blackwing asked, flexing his fists.

"Nay, we will leave you to whatever you are planning."  Shifter stated, taking his mate by the hand.  "The humans will not know of this place."

With that they folded their wings and vanished in a flash of blue light, leaving the others to ponder Blackwing's words.

"So then are we agreed?"  Blackwing replied, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

"Traitors!"  Came the loud, booming voice of the Archmage as he appeared behind them in an explosion of red light.  "You are no better than Flower!  You shall all pay!"

When they made the attempt to rush the wizard he simply laughed and threw out his hands at them.  Blue arcs of lightening shot out from his fingertips towards them, enveloping the entire group in a ring of electricity.  When they found themselves unable to move they began to plead with their master.  At this he scowled and squeezed his fists closed, causing the ring of electricity to shrink around them.

"Fools!  You are all fools to plot against me, after all I have done for you!"  He hissed, his face red with anger.

Lifting his arms he lifted the entire group off the floor, which was then followed by a low rumbling from below.  Below them a ring appeared in the stone floor, more rumbling, followed by a loud crack.  The ring then began to ride from the ground a few feet and stop, forming a large dais.  Smiling his satisfaction he lowered the group onto the dais, but did not dispel the ring of electricity.

"You shall share Flowers punishment!"  He spoke, his face losing some of his anger.  "I have worked too hard to be betrayed by you now, so like her I shall be lenient."

The Archmage stepped over to the platform where Blackwing had been and snapped his fingers.  On the pedestal before him the Grimorum Arcanorum appeared before him.  Opening the ancient book he found the spell he was looking for, wondering why he was unable to memorize it.

"Dormiatus dum castellum…"  He began to chant the spell causing an eerie white mist formed around the entire group.  "Super nubes… ascedat!"

They all writhed and bellowed their fright, most of them swearing never to betray him again as the sleep in stone spell gripped them.  There came the sounds of cracking stone as each was forced into a different position.  He felt creative so he left it to the magic to probe their minds and choose their final positions.  When the mist cleared so did the blue electric arcs, leaving four stone statues standing upon the dais.

"Perhaps a few days trapped in stone will change your way of thinking."  He said, chuckling softly.

Taking one last look at the statues he decided to take extra precautions to ensure their safety.  Opening the Grimorum he scanned the spells until he found the one he thought was appropriate.  Chanting softly he marveled as a soft blue glow erupted from the ancient book of magic.  It swirled upwards for several moments as he continued speaking the words.  When he had finished he pointed to the dais and clapped his hands together loudly.  The blue mist drifted to the statues, swirled around the group for a second before forming a pulsing blue dome around them.  At the top, much to the Archmages' surprise, was a glowing blue sphere pulsing with magic.

Snapping the book closed he stepped towards the very back of the chamber to where a large wooden table was set.  Upon it sat many clay bowls, some filled with colored powers or dark liquids.  Tattered papers were strewn about containing hastily written formulas for poisons.  Reaching into the folds of his robe he withdrew another piece of paper along with some tiny leather pouches.

"Since I am unable to depend of them just yet."  He spared a brief look at the statues behind them.  "I must get my revenge on prince Malcolm in person."

As Venus pulled her hand away from the glowing sphere she could still feel the words of the Archmage echoing in her head.  She marveled at how the others were planning to rebel against the Archmage.  Even still, she had done what she had set out to do, find the spell to release the deadly barrier.

Floating back down she caped her wings and sighed.

"What did you do, Venus?"  Scott asked, curious as to what she had done.

"Looked though a window into the past."  She replied, eyeing the statues in front of her.  "I know how to release the field around them and the counter spell to free them from their stone sleep."

Goliath looked at the statues, then to Venus and nodded.  "I will leave the subject or magic and sorcery to you, my sister.  It will be wonderful to see them flesh and blood once again."

Venus only nodded, walking once more around the dais to make certain she had not missed anything.  She watched as the professor and the others stepped back against the wall, giving her ample room to work her sorcery.  Inhaling deeply, she pictured the barrier spell in her mind to get a good feel for it, then held both hands out towards the barrier.  As she began chanting the ancient Latin spell a low hum reverberated throughout the entire room.  A soft sparkling aura encompassed her body, little strands of liquid light snaked their way from the tips of her talons like pulsating worms.

They watched in amazement as the strands of light touched the barrier for a moment, as if feeling it, then with amazing speed they surrounded it like rings on a finger.  She slowly brought her hands together, causing the liquid ropes to squeeze tighter until it seemed as if would crush everything on the dais.  When Goliath was about to try and stop her, not knowing if this was correct, a bright white, silent explosion blinded them.  A warm burst of air struck them, not strong enough to knock them over, but it felt as if lukewarm water had washed over them.

When the light and mist cleared they looked at the dais to find four figures growling and stretching their wings.  It took a few moments for them to orient themselves with their surroundings, not to mention Venus and the others.  After a moment Blackwing looked down at Venus and stared at her, as if he were in a dream.

"What is going on?"  He asked, his voice was soft with a slight edge to it.

"You have been freed, my friends."  Goliath spoke as he stepped closer to the dais.  "From the spell in which the Archmage had imprisoned you."

"Goliath!"  Blackwing stated, looking around at the other of his clan.  "What are you doing here?  How did you find this place?"  By now he sounded angry, his eyes glowing white and he threw his midnight black wings wide.  His hair, also jet black, rippled at the movement.

"Be at ease, my friend."  Venus said as she stood next to Goliath.  "I brought them here, to find and free all of you."

"Yes… I remember what the wizard did to us.  Since you are all here I imagine the human is currently indisposed."

"He is dead."  Hudson said as both he and the professor joined them.  "And there is much you need to know, times have changed since you were frozen in stone."

"What things?"  Firestar asked, looking at Goliath and others with him.  "I sense something odd, the place is correct but the time feels different.  How long were we imprisoned?"

The professor looked at Firestar and could see that her skin was indeed the color of blood.  Her hair was light blond, which looked unearthly with her light blue eyes.

"You might find this a shock, but you have been frozen here for more than a thousand years."  Venus replied, waiting for the shock she knew would come.

It came.

"What?"  The all said in unison.

"That cannot be!"  Cassandra stated, her fists balled in shock.  "How is it that yourself and Goliath are here?  You would all be dead."

Cassandra did look a little like Demona, with the exception of her hair being black instead of red.  But her skin coloring was the same, and with her tight outfit her body left little to the imagination.

"There is much we need to tell you, my friends."  Goliath answered, trying to gain their trust.  "But first, let us leave this place so we can talk more easily."

Venus' clan seemed to hesitate for a few moments, each looking to the other for answers.  After they mumbled and they looked at Venus and nodded.

"Flower."  Firestar said, nodding.  "We know and trust you, but we are still wary.  Especially since you are traveling with a human."  She looked at the professor and frowned.

Scott could understand their mistrust, back in their time he knew they were not treated fairly by humans.

"This human is our friend."  Hudson said, patting Scott on the shoulder.  "If it were not for him, she would still be imprisoned like all of you."  He continued, glancing towards Venus.  "You owe this man your lives."

"We will never trust humans!"  Blackwing stated.  "Their kind are nothing but trouble and they seek only to control us."

"That is not true of all humans."  Venus stated, the look on her face was of worry.  "I know of others who accept us as equals."  She stepped over to the professor and took his hand, leading him closer.  "There are things you do not yet understand, this is a new time and place.  Things are different."

"Blackwing."  Cassandra.  "I sense we can trust them all, including the human."

"I agree."  Eric added, taking Cassandra by the hand and leading her off the dais.  His long white hair bouncing as he walked.  "Back at the castle even I had some humans I called my friends."  At  this Cassandra nodded and smiled.

The four of them stepped over to Venus and the others, each certain they could trust them.  Blackwing and Firestar, however, did not seem so eager to join them.

Some distant back, Puck was becoming quite frustrated with the magical obstacle he had encountered earlier.  He had been unable to locate a weakness in the magical field and was wondering how Venus and the others had passed without a problem.

"I hate not knowing."  He mumbled to himself, then was suddenly blasted with a powerful wave of magic sending him several yards back.

When he got his bearings again he had a strong feeling of dread wash over him.  He could sense the magic of the Lost Clan was freed, and that two of them were prepared to fight.  Without thinking he hurried forward, through the field that was no longer there and to the main chamber ahead.  The closer her got the more anger he felt from the two powerful Gargoyles within.  He made certain to turn himself invisible as to not draw any attention to himself.  There was no way he could interfere with this now, all he felt he could do was watch and hope the correct destiny fell into place.  When he finally entered the main chamber he saw the two Gargoyles he had sensed, the rest seemed to have already accepted Flower and the others.

"Good, that makes her battle a little easier."  He said to himself, watching well away from the assembled group.

Venus could sense the buildup of magic around Blackwing, she also noticed the glowing sphere overhead.  It had now shrunk to the size of a marble and was drifting down towards Blackwing.  She watched as it stopped in front of him, the flickering light rippling over his face and chest.  An instant later a burst of light shot from the sphere, when it cleared it was hanging around his neck like a medallion.  Venus had a bad feeling about this but she felt powerless to do anything, she did not know why.

"It seems to me that you are all in league with the humans!"  Blackwing said, snarling in anger.  "They have corrupted you!"

"What are you doing?!"  Goliath asked, but a sudden burst of energy from Blackwing sent them all flying backwards.

"The human wizard was a fool to entrust me with power."  Blackwing shouted, then laughed merrily.  "Now you will all serve me, or die!"

When Goliath was able to once again see he noticed that only Venus had not been thrown back.  Her hands were held out before her, her face expressionless as the magic seemed to bounce away from her.

"I think not!"  Venus said, her voice overpowering his.  "This is wrong, you must stop this foolishness!"

Blackwing looked down at her and laughed.  "You, little one?  You soon forget who is your leader, so now I will have to refresh your memory!"  Mumbling softly to himself he threw out his hands, this time the tendrils of magic surrounded Venus causing her to yelp in amazement.

The others could only seem to watch where they lay as the two gargoyles began to battle.  Their limbs would not respond, no matter how hard they tried.

"Venus!"  Scott yelled as he watched his love encompassed in the powerful magic, seeming unable to fight back.  Off to his right he could see Eric and Cassandra, who also seemed unable to move.  "Can't you do anything?  He'll kill her!"

They looked at him for a moment, seemingly puzzled at how he seemed to be more concerned about her than the rest of them.

Eric looked at Scott and nodded.  "He is very strong, human, it will take all of our powers to break this enchantment."

"Do anything, I'm begging you!"  The professor said as the though of him losing Venus washed over him.

"We shall try."

Eric and Cassandra closed their eyes and began to concentrate on merging both their powers.  As they fought as one they seemed to lose all interest in the battle that was still waging before them.

Firestar, unaware and unconcerned about the others was watching Blackwing deal with the Rebel Flower.  She smiled as the female screamed in pain as the magic ropes squeezed tighter.  There was a power her mate possessed and she wanted to have a taste of some of it.  Grinning, she stepped over to Blackwing and placed a hand on his shoulder.  Almost immediately a powerful and painful surge of burning magic shot thought her entire body.  The power caused her to convulse uncontrollably for a minute before she was thrown back off the dais.  She could smell the burnt flesh of her hand where she had touched him.

To her amazement Blackwing looked down at her and smiled.  "Stupid female!  How dare you touch your master!"

"My what?"  She breathed, both amazed and hurt at his words.  "What about us?"

"Us?"  Blackwing said, laughing heartily.  "I no longer need you, I no longer need anybody.  I am power unto itself, and I will worshipped as a god!"

"I loved you!"  She screamed, her eyed flaring red in anger.  Bellowing with fury she lunged at her former love, crackling balls of magic flaring from her hands.

When she struck him it was so strong that they both went tumbling back, Firestar screaming in pain as her body came into contact with his.  The sudden interruption caused Blackwing to lose his concentration.  The tendrils of magic holding Venus evaporated and she collapsed onto the ground, one hand grasping her throat as she took several deep breaths.

Firestar felt the burning pain searing her entire body as she reached for the glowing sphere around Blackwing's neck.  Her body was convulsing uncontrollably as he fought to throw her off.  She felt the warm glow of it in her burned hand for a moment before he finally was able to grab the back of her neck.  In one powerful motion he dug in talons into her neck and threw her aside like a rag doll.

In doing so he tore several deep gashes, blood the color of her skin pooled on the ground around her.  She could feel the warm fluid oozing as she tried pitifully to get to her feet, calling upon what little magic she had left to staunch the wounds.

Blackwing got to his own feet, his battle with Venus momentarily forgotten as he approached his former mate.  He felt superior at seeing her on the ground, fighting to save her pathetic life that he was now going to end.  Firestar yelped painfully as he gripped the front of her loincloth and heaved her into the air.  Her blood was warm and thick as it ran freely down her body, running around and over his fist.  Gazing into her pain filled eyes he brought her face close to his as if were about to kiss her.  Instead, however, he turned completely around and threw her body at the wall where Goliath and the others were still laying helpless.

Her body struck the ground in front of them, blood from her wounds splattering both them and the floor around her.  Scott felt sick as the warm red droplets covered his face, but even more so he pitied Firestar.

Eric and Cassandra were still concentrating on freeing them from the spell so he could do nothing but wait.  It was then he saw Firestar move slightly, she reached forward with on hand and clutched at his pant leg.  He would have pulled it back but his limbs would still not respond.

"Human…"  She wheezed, her voice was full of pain.  "You have to stop him…"  She convulsed violently before speaking again.  "His power comes from that sphere around his neck…"  Her breathing was becoming labored.  "Remove it and he is nothing more than a normal gargoyle."

Scott looked over at Blackwing, who was now turning his attention back to Venus.  "I don't know how!  We're trapped here."

"You must try… I… I will give you what little magic I have left."  Firestar said, trickles of blood now ran from her nose and mouth.

Unaware of what was going on behind him, Blackwing sneered and grabbed Flower by the neck and hauled her off her feet.  "It would be so easy to just crush your neck, but I find little satisfaction in that."  With that he let go and watched as she once again crumpled to the ground.

Not waiting to see what she would do he growled and lashed out with his fist directly at her face.  Second before it would have struck she ducked aside and leapt into the air.  The action caught him unaware so he was caught by surprise as her tail whipped around his neck.  When she came back down she pulled as hard as she could causing Blackwing to falter and fall to her knees.  With lightening speed she lashed out with her talons and caught the side of his head.

Blackwing roared in pain as the deadly talons tore into the side of his face, slicing his ear open in three places.  He instinctively pressed a hand to the side of his face and felt the warm blood running down his face and neck.  The pain was intense, but the anger he felt was stronger as he saw her red tipped fingers.

"You will pay for that!"  He hissed and lashed out with a streak of blue lightening from his other hand.

Venus was unable to get out of the way and caught the full force of the magic, burning pain screaming from every inch of her body.  She screamed as she had never screamed before, losing complete control of her body as it was thrown back onto the floor.  When the magic faded the pain did not and she felt weak and helpless as Blackwing approached her.  He looked almost otherworldly as magic radiated around him like an aura.

He no longer felt the pain in the side of his head, all he could think about was what he would do to Flower next.  As she lay there, wings and limbs spread out he started to admire her beauty.  Her face was lovely, as were her waist and legs, which gave him an idea.  He knew that the human behind him cared very much for her.  "No doubt taken by her beauty."  He told himself, sneering.  "We shall remedy that."

Calling fourth the magic from the sphere around his neck he flicked a finger towards her leg.  Out of nowhere an arced gash tore though her thigh, slicing neatly though her skin.  Dark red blood ran freely from the deep wound causing her to scream once again in pain.  He repeated the act again, this time gently across her cheek.  Yet another gash appeared, not as large and deep as her thigh, but enough to split the skin wide.  Several more time he did this on various parts of her body, first an arm and then up her side. 

Blackwing laughed at the amount of blood that was starting to pool on the ground.  Flower could not clutch all the wounds and  was trying to get to her feet but the amount of pain was preventing her.  "Now it is time to finish you!"  He said, grinning as he focused on a very powerful spell, one that would cause her entire body to blow apart.

Scott could feel a strange tingling sensation running up his leg, as if tiny ants were crawling over his skin.  It was not a pleasant feeling but he could feel the foreign power trickle up and through his body.  What concerned him more was that Venus was badly injured and unable to fight back.  With each new cut she received his own anger grew with it, and the desire to tear Blackwing apart was foremost on his mind.  He was also dimly aware of Hudson and Goliath's shouts of anger towards Blackwing.

It was not until he saw his foot move that he realized that he now had control over his body again.  When he looked down at Firestar he saw that she was no longer in the world of the living.

As he slowly got to his feet he saw that Goliath and Hudson noticed him able to move again.  To his relief they said nothing and continued yelling at Blackwing, not wanting to let him know that Scott was free.  He had no idea on just what exactly he was going to do, but he saw that Venus did not have much time.  Blackwing seemed to grow even larger the closer he got but he could now see the thin chain on the back of the gargoyles neck.

Without giving it a second thought he jump up and wrapped one arm around Blackwing's neck.  As the gargoyle suddenly realized that he was being attacked he was distracted enough so that he dropped Venus.  With his free hand the professor grabbed the silver chain and pulled back as hard as he could.

It did nothing.

Blackwing, however, knew what the human was trying to do and for the moment forgot about Flower.  The humans weight did nothing to affect him, it was as if a pesky insect had landed on him.  When he felt the chain around his neck pull tight he was only mildly alarmed.  Using his tail he slammed it against the human, the effect was like a battering ram.

Scott felt as if a truck had suddenly slammed into him square in the back.  The pain was so intense that he could not even cry out.  The world around him vanished in an instant, all he could see was a blinding white light, but suddenly there was no pain.  Half of his body had gone numb and he realized with dread that his back was broken.  The shock of it all made him oblivious to everything around him.  Even when he felt a huge hand grab him and pull he did not seem to care.

When he was finally able to see again he was looking Blackwing square in the face.  The gargoyles expression was of amusement, no doubt finding it comical that a human gad tried to tackle him.

"Foolish human!"  He said, sneering.  "You wanted to be a hero and save your lovely mate, did you?  I know not how you broke my spell."  He glanced at the others, still unable to move.  "But this only brings your death sooner."

Blackwing muscles flexed as he turned his back to Venus to gaze at one of the stone walls.  "Let us see if humans can fly!"

Scott suddenly realized what was about to happen and reached out quickly to grab the necklace.  As he was hefted into the air he felt the chain pull tight.  Blackwing hurled him towards the stone wall, but seconds before he was thrown the silver chain snapped.  The necklace, along with the professor went sailing towards the wall and a split second later all went dark.

When Venus looked up she was just in time to watch in horror as Scott was hurled towards the wall.  Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and as much as she wanted to she could not seem to react fast enough.  She knew that if she could tap into her powers she could save him, but there seemed to be nothing left.  Watching and unable to do anything she saw her human mate strike the wall.  There was a loud thud and crunch when the professors body struck.  Bright streaks of crimson splattered on the wall creating a gruesome work of art.  As the professors body crumpled onto the floor she was finally able to do something; she screamed.

Blackwing, too wrapped up in what he had done was only dimly aware of Rebel's scream.  When he was certain the pesky human would no longer be a problem he began to call upon his magic to finish the spell he had started earlier.

Nothing happened.  No magic was there.  He tried again and there was still nothing, a wellspring that had dried up.  It was then he realized that the necklace containing the magic was gone, its comforting weight no longer around his neck.  The human must have torn it from his neck when he threw him.  He also knew that without the magic the others were no longer being held.  Almost in a panic he started to run towards the body when a white hot pain lanced through his entire body.  Looking down he noticed a very unnatural sight.  An arm that did not belong to him was protruding quite grotesquely from his abdomen.  It was coated with thick reddish black blood that dripped in large puddles at his feet.

Blackwing was not the only one who was stunned.  The others, who were now free, looked upon with amazement.  Standing behind Blackwing was Venus, her right arm impaling the male gargoyles body.  The look in her eyes was of hatred, glowing red slits of hellfire.  She stepped back and pulled her arm back, her talons making a sickening sound as they passed through Blackwing's insides a second time.  Blackwing stood there for a moment, staring down at the ragged hole in his abdomen before crumpling to the ground.

Venus looked down at her gore covered arm for a moment, not seeming to believe she had done what she had.  Her eyes faded back to their normal color, then she immediately doubled over and vomited.  The others could only seem to stand where they were, not certain of what they should do.  When she looked and saw Scott lying on the floor in a pool of blood her world seemed to crumble down around her.  She slowly started towards the professor, anyone who was close to her backed away without saying anything.

"No."  She said softly as she knelt down next to him.  "No!"  This time it was an ear piercing scream.  Images began to flash though her mind of all the times they were together, at home.  "Home."  She mumbled, tears streaming down her face.  "He came here because of my wishes, to make me happy."

"My sister."  Goliath said, kneeling down next to her.  "He gave his life to save yours, because he cared for you."

"I know he cared for me."  She replied, sobbing.  "No, he did not care for me… he… He loved me."

A sudden realization came to her, something she did not think about until now.  She never told him how she felt about him, how she did indeed love him.  "I never told him how I felt…  I never told him that I loved him and how I never will!!"  With this she seemed to lose herself in body racking sobs.

Hudson was about to kneel and offer his own feelings when she asked something they could not believe.

"Leave us."  Was all she said, but from the tone of her voice she only wanted to say it once.

They all hesitated for a moment before filing out of the room, leaving Venus alone with the professor.  When they had gone she slid a hand under his head and began talking to him.

"I know I never said how much I loved you."  She cried, running her hand through his mattered hair.  "I only hope you already knew that, but I never said it out loud.  Maybe it was because I feared saying those words again.  It was stupid!"

She gently lifted his lifeless form into her arms, not caring how he looked or of the blood that now covered her.  "I love you."

"He knew that, little one."  Came a soft whisper in her head.

"Go away."  She said, not knowing how even spoke.

Puck floated slowly towards Venus and the now lifeless human.  He was invisible and spoke so that nobody but she could hear him.  He knew this was wrong, this was not the correct path and it was up to him to fix it.

"How typical."  He thought, shaking his head.  "It's always the Puck who has to right the wrongs, straighten the paths so that destiny does not go astray."

For this to work he needed to convince Flower to merge with his Fey magic.  The professors destiny had yet to be fulfilled and him getting killed needed to be corrected.  He hoped that none of his brothers and sisters would learn of this.  His reputation would indeed be tarnished if anyone found out what he was doing.  Oberon would be furious if he found out so the Puck needed to be careful.

"All is not lost."  He said softly, trying to sound convincing.  "Your love can bring him back to you."

"How?"  She said in a strained voice before turning her head slightly towards the voice.

"Use your magic."  Puck suggested as he stood directly behind her.  "Your powers are indeed great but for this you will need help.  I can help you tap the magic, but you must allow me to merge with you."

"I care not anymore."  Venus replied, her eyes blurred with tears as she looked down at Scott's body.  "Do whatever you must as long as we are together again."

"Very well."  Puck replied, rubbings his hands together.

The Fey found no resistance as he began to probe into the seemingly endless well of magic that Venus contained.  Stored within he found many things that not even he was able to do, nor could many others of his kind.  If he had the time he would try to gain some of the knowledge for himself, but he felt as if they were booby trapped.  Ignoring the fabulous spells he dove deeper and found the one he wanted.  He could see the omnipotent spell hanging there in a dimension all its own.  When he approached the spell flared to life with an angry red glow.

"This is not for you!"  Came a bellowing female voice.

"She is fighting me."  Puck said to himself.  "Guess I will have to use my wit and charm."

Clearing his throat he smiled.  "I have a reason for being here."

"And that is?"  Came the voice, the booming effects hurting his ears.

"The creature that you inhabit has great need for you."  The trickster said, looking downcast.  "You see, she lost somebody very special to her."

The spell seemed to pulsate for a few moments before answering.  "Why should I give up my existence to aid her?"

"She is in love."

"Many are in love, little Fey."  It replied.  "That is not reason enough.  Be gone!"

"No, wait!  The one she loves gave his life to save hers."  He spoke quickly, feeling the magic begin to push him away.  "If not for him you would have been slain along with this body."

At this the pushing sensation stopped.  For a short time there seemed to be nothing, then all at once the voice spoke.

"I have looked into the memories of this one I inhabit."  It said, the tone of the voice was much softer.  "She does indeed love this mortal, and her pain is very deep.  This is reason enough, Robin Goodfellow, but know this…  I can be used only once."

Puck nodded.  "Yes, I thought as much.  Thank you."  He hoped that nobody would ever find out what he was doing.  Not only would Lord Oberon kill him, but he would be the laughing stock of his brothers and sisters.

"You must now leave this body."  The voice said.  "I can instruct her."

With only a nod he withdrew from Venus' body and floated back several feet to watch.  At first he saw nothing except Venus holding the human in her arms.  A few seconds later he began to hear her chanting in a voice that was not her own.  Her entire body began to take on an reddish glow as a white whirlwind of snaking magic began to swirl at her feet.

The sudden commotion drew the attention of the others who were waiting in the hallway.  When they entered they looked upon Venus in wonderment as the magic continued to encompass Venus and the professor.  The entire room was suddenly lit up as if the ceiling opened up and let the sun in.  A gusting wind threatened to tear them away but they somehow managed to keep their footing.

Venus' chanting became so loud that the wall echoed the Latin words making them sound otherworldly.  Covering their faces to repel the dust and debris the wind was kicking up they were soon blinded.  The only thing they could see was the blinding white light and deafening words of magic.

Without warning there an explosion of bluish red light that sent them all tumbling backwards.  A moment later the light vanished and everything had returned to normal.  When they looked upon Venus they saw her still standing there with the professor cradled in her arms.  Only this time Venus was no longer injured in any way, her entire body looked as if it had never been touched.

But what caught their attention was the professor, also seemingly unharmed.  He seemed to be slightly disoriented as he gazed around.  Nobody dared approach them, not knowing what had happened or how Venus would react.

Venus however, looked down at the human she loved more than anything in the world.   When he gazed into her eyes she felt warm tears of joy slide down her cheeks.

"Well, did we win?"  He asked as if nothing had happened to him.

She had no idea what had happened or even how she did it.  A few moments ago he was lifeless in her arms, now he was with her again.  She dimly remembered some strange presence coaxing her into doing something, a voice that seemed oddly familiar.  For the moment she did not care.

Placing the professor on his feet he threw her arms and wings around him, sobbing with happiness.  "I thought I had lost you, my love!"

"Can't get rid of me that easily."  He said, his voice slightly muffled by her wings around his body.  "Could you ease up on the hug for a moment, there is something I want to ask you."

Not wanting to let him go she slowly and reluctantly unfolded her wings and allowed his to step back.  Goliath, Hudson and the others stepped closer to see what the professor was going to ask.  They all were curious about what happened and hoped Scott would ask the question for them.

To their disappointment he did not ask, but what he did ask made Goliath and Hudson gasp in amazement.

"Venus."  Scott said, taking her hand into his.  "Would you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Marriage?!"  She said to herself, not certain if she had heard correctly.  That was a custom the humans undertook to prove their love for one another.  She had seen many back at the castle and they were always grand occasions.

This man, a human, had just asked a gargoyle to marry him, the first such proposal she had ever heard of.  With renewed tears in her eyes she smiled and embraced him in another crushing hug.

There was a stunned moment of silence. All looked on in complete and utter shock. Venus mind seemed to flare out for a moment, and when the realization of what he said hit her she gaped at him. He was willing to marry her? Marriage was not 'the gargoyle way,' but she knew enough about it to remember that the proposal should be a special, wonderful time.  She felt her mouth part with a single answer. "Yes."

He smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek. Goliath stared for a second before smiling himself. Scott looked at Goliath and waited for the large gargoyle to say something. Goliath waited for a second before holding out his hand in friendship.

"Welcome to my clan, Scott."

Hudson grinned and said something about the possibilities of new gargoyles flying around the city. The others looked at him and started snickering. Venus looked at Scott for a moment, then at the others and winked.

They stopped staring and were suddenly unable to speak. The one who was stunned the most was Goliath. He looked at Venus for a moment, then at the professor then at Elisa. Shaking his head he smiled and said that life was not going to be the same after this day.

EPILOGUE

"Might I say that you look smashing, sir,"  Smiled Jacob admiringly.

Scott loosened his collar nervously, swallowing hard.  "I'll tell you this right now, old friend,"  He said nervously.  "Facing a dozen more magic-wielding gargoyles would be less nerve-racking than this morning has been."  He turned to Goliath, who was standing a few feet behind him.  "Do you have the ring?"

The lavender gargoyle's mouth twisted into a half-smile and he shook his head slightly.  "Honestly, you humans.  For the twentieth time; Yes, Scott, I have the ring."  He reached down to his belt and extracted the small case the ring was in.  "I have no intention of losing it.  I have done this before, you know."

Scott raised an eyebrow.  "You did?  I thought gargoyles didn't have marriages."

"We don't.  I was Xanatos' best man."

The professor gawked for a moment.  "Xanatos?!"

Goliath had to grin. "Yes, well, let's just say that I hope this ceremony turns out better than the last one."

Professor Mercure shook his head as he struggled to fix his bow tie.  Jacob sighed and intervened, rapidly knotting the tie with expert fingers.  "Xanatos actually invited you to his wedding.  I can't imagine you enjoyed that very much."

Scott flashed a grin of his own. "I hope for Xanatos' sake that it didn't take very long."

"Oh, it spanned one thousand years or so."

"Guys, this is all really fascinating and all,"  Put in Brooklyn.  "But shouldn't we be getting a move on?  The bride's not supposed to beat the groom, you know."  Scott quickly shot a glance at his watch, breaking into a sweat.

"*Relax,*"  Smiled Lexington.  "Brooklyn's just anxious. We've got plenty of time."

"Personally, I'm looking forward to this,"  Said Eric softly, staring out the window of the mansion to the courtyard below.  "I've never seen a human wedding before."

"Well, I must say you've given us quite a gift,"  Smiled Scott. "A clear, cloudless, starry night sky, and a pleasant warm breeze wafting in."

Eric shrugged. "Cassandra and I had little else to give you. Hopefully our rudimentary magical skills will allow you to have a pleasant climate on this..."  He searched for the right word.  "...unique day."

Scott looked over at the tan gargoyle.  "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?" he asked quietly.

"I don't think so, professor.  Cassy and I, we don't belong here.  We're burdens to you."

"Nonsense!  You're guests."

"Guests don't stay forever.  We can't pull our own weight.  And we don't belong in Goliath's clan either, at least not yet.  After the ceremony, we shall go our own way.  But do not worry:  Cassy and Venus have been friends for over one thousand years.  We shall stay in touch."

Scott brought in a shaky breath.  "Well, I thank you all,"  He said, spreading his hands out toward Goliath, Lexington, Broadway, Hudson, Eric, Bluestone, and even Bronx who sat curled on the floor, clawing curiously at someone's corsage.  "It means a lot to have all of you here with me.  This won't be a particularly large wedding: I don't know a great deal of people who know of gargoyles.  But I promise you, this will be the most important day of my life.  And I'm honored to have you all here to share it with me."

"We're here for you, lad.  You are a member of the clan, now."  He paused. "I don't know much about these sort of things.  When gargoyles choose mates, everything is pretty much straight forward.  But are not the groom's parents supposed to be here?"

Scott pursed his lips.  "I, uh... don't quite think my parents are ready to meet my wife.  Some day, I'll introduce them, but not just yet.  I really don't know how they would react to my marrying someone with seven limbs, purple skin and fangs, who normally wears nothing but a loincloth.  Not exactly the girl every parent expects their son to marry."  He perked up.  "But nonetheless, I'll never find a woman more loving, more caring... and more beautiful."

Brooklyn shook his head and grinned. "Humans..."

"Relax, Scott,"  Said Goliath in his usual deep voice.  "You are among friends here. There is nothing to fear. Imagine how Venus must feel: She's no idea how one of these things is supposed to go."

"No,"  Put in Lexington.  "Imaging how the pastor feels.  I bet he's never hosted a wedding like this!"

Goliath tilted his head.  "Actually... Yes, he has.  His name is Judge Ruben, and he was also present at Xanatos and Fox's marriage.  It is a good thing I was able to contact him, even if I had to speak with Owen Burnett to do it."

Matt chuckled.  "I wonder what he thinks about all this.  Twice in a row, no less..."

"Actually, he seemed rather pleased,"  Continued Goliath.  "He even said that he would supply the bridesmaids, seeing as how we're rather low on female participants.  I think he mainly wants to have eyewitnesses to prove he's not crazy."

"What about the music?"  Asked Broadway.  "You're supposed to have music at one of these things, right?  And food?"  He licked his lips in his typical manner.

"Jacob plays piano,"  Replied Scott.  "Indeed, there's very little he can't do,"  Smiled the professor to his old friend.  "And after the opening march, my sound system may take over."

"I don't mind, sir, really,"  Jacob said.  "It's no trouble at all."

Scott sighed and smiled.  "What would I do without you?"  Jacob had to think about that for a moment, and Brooklyn broke out laughing at the butler's thoughtful expression.

"But I don't know anyone else who plays the piano..."  Scott trailed off.  "Except one old friend."

"Who's that?"  Wondered Lexington.

" His name is Straussmore, Daniel Straussmore, a doctor who works for Xanatos.  I've known him for years."

"Why didn't you invite him?"  Said Goliath. "Would we be too much for him, as well?"

"Oh, no,"  Scoffed Scott.  "Somehow I doubt gargoyles would startle him too much.  He's a very peculiar fellow, but a good friend.  I tried to contact him, but he couldn't even come to the phone."  Scott frowned.  "At least that's what Xanatos said.  Daniel pretty much lives in the Eyrie Building, and Xanatos screens all his calls.  I bet that viper didn't even tell him that I was getting married."

 He shrugged.  "But there's nothing that can be done about that now. We shouldn't keep the judge waiting: He'll be here any minute.  Everything should be all set."  He swallowed again and rubbed his hands.  "Well... wish me luck!"

 "Good luck to you, Scott,"  Said Goliath sincerely.

 "Venus, if you don't stop fidgeting I'm going to handcuff you."

 "I'm sorry, Elisa, I'm just trying to breathe!"

 "Well, stop it.  Wedding dresses aren't intended to have a bride breathing much.  Now sit still, this is for your own good."

 Cassandra grinned at her age-old friend.  "You must truly love this human much, rookery sister.  To go through such trouble, to don such fancy clothing, to prepare such a reception...   Just so that you can mate!"  She sighed.  "Eric and I have no such problems. I don't see how humans procreate so much, if this is what they have to go through."

Elisa frowned slightly as she continued to work on Venus' dress.  "It's more than that, Cassy.  Marriage is a sacred bond, a commitment for life... Unless you get divorced."

"Di...vorced?"  Venus tried to pronounce the alien word.  "What does that mean?"

"It's when you end a marriage,"  Elisa sighed.  "If you're lucky, the spouses part on good terms. Unfortunately it's all to common to have a messy divorce."

 Venus' eyes widened.  "I was not aware that this was supposed to end!"  Her purple coloring paled a couple of shades.  "How long will he be my husband?  What will happen to me when it is over?  What--" 

 "Whoa, whoa!" Protested Elisa, holding up her hands. "Calm down! Nobody intends for a marriage to end; It is supposed to be forever.  'Till death do us part,' and all that.  But sometimes it just doesn't work out.  Divorces are way more common than they used to be, happening to fifty percent of all marriages, but if you take your time, be patient, and are sure you've found the right man..."  Elisa smiled, and inadvertently realized she was picturing Goliath in her head for some reason.  "... you'll do just fine.  You and Scott love each other, that much is plain to everyone.   Don't worry: You won't get divorced."

 Venus began to relax, but it was obvious that Elisa had struck a chord with her.  "I should say not.  I love Scott, more than anything.  We even share the same life force, now."  She curled a determined fist.  "Nothing will come between us."

 Elisa smiled lightly, remembering the story they had told her upon their return from Scotland.  "I know,"  She said softly, then to herself.  "I only wish I could feel the way you do now."

 Cassandra shook her head, grinning.  "I still say it's overblown.  If you want to mate with him, and he wants to mate with you, than you have fun and everybody's happy. Simple."

 "I tried to tell you, it's more than just mating,"   Began Elisa.

 "You said it was a commitment forever,"   Said Cassandra.

"Right."

"But then you said half the time it doesn't last forever.  So what's the point?"

Elisa threw up her hands.  "I give up."  How can you explain the sacredness of marriage to a gargoyle?  "It's just something... you feel."  She turned to Venus.  "You understand, right?"

"Oh, yes,"  Smiled the gargoyle. "It's..." She paused. She herself was a gargoyle, and yet she also found it difficult to explain to her life-long friend. "...something very special.  That's all."  She flashed her fangs in a playful grin.  "And besides, if I only wanted him for mating this would have been over and done with long ago."

Elisa raised an eyebrow.  "You mean the two of you...You weren't kidding before?"  She trailed off, circling her hands.  "That kind of defeats the purpose of wearing white, you know."

"Oh, do not worry,"  Replied Venus, still smiling.  "We've only done it two or three times..." She turned slyly and said in a lower voice: "...per night."

The music began and Hudson, the Trio, Eric and Matt turned to look down the isle as Cassandra advanced, flashing them all a stunning white grin.  She glided slowly down the isle between them, three on either side, standing in the back yard of Scott's island mansion. The courtyard was beautifully decorated, with elaborate white streamers hanging daintily from lamp posts and bouquets of flowers throughout the area.  The lamp and candle light cast a surprisingly pretty illumination over the scene, and despite the fact that they were outside in the dead of night the wedding scene was breathtakingly beautiful.  Behind them was a large buffet table, under which Bronx drooled impatiently at the multi-tiered wedding cake.

Brooklyn gawked for a moment at Cassandra's surprisingly tight outfit, which left little of her figure to the imagination.  The white lace matched perfectly with her blue skin and black hair.  The gargoyles' second in command quickly regained his composure when he noticed Eric shooting him a suspicious look.

Cassandra scattered red and pink flower pedals to either side of her, and she approached the altar where Scott was already standing, sweating nervously next to the somewhat calm Judge Ruben.  Ruben's eyes traced Cassy up and down, and he shook his head in wonder at the gargoyle before him.  "If only Mom could see me now."  He thought wryly.  "Since when did I get the reputation for marrying vampires?  Or whatever they are."

As the bridesmaids followed, each as calm and cool as the judge, and filed out of the way.  He must have prepared the poor girls remarkably well.

"Nervous?"   Whispered Cassandra to Scott, who blinked at her, flustered.

"A tad."

"Relax. It'll be worth it. Trust me."

"Trust you?"  Scott said, smiling.  "I hardly know you."

The judge looked from one to the other.  "Both of you,"  He whispered, "hush up now."  He turned to Scott, motioning with his eyes.  "Your bride is here."

Scott turned... and gaped.

Before him was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.  Highlighted in the candlelight, Venus emerged.  As she strode slowly yet purposefully down the isle, all the onlookers found their mouths dropping open.  Her body was sensuously wrapped in a white silken gown, lace and elaborate designs running up her breasts and over her shoulders, down the arms.  The veil she wore did not hide her sharp cheekbones and flawless skin.  She held her wings just slightly over herself, outlining her figure perfectly.

Before Scott realized it, she was by his side.  "My... God!"  He breathed silently, so only a gargoyle's enhanced hearing could pick it up.  "You... You look astounding!"

Beneath the veil her white-fanged smile was visible, and she dropped her eyes, flattered.  "I hoped you would like it."

"I've never seen you more beautiful."  He touched her cheek gently, and she brought her clawed hand to rest on his wrist.  "I love you."

"I know,"  She whispered back.  "I love you too."

The judge shook his head for a moment, realizing just how strange this scene was.  Man and monster bound in holy matrimony...  But as he looked closer he began to see just how attractive this 'monster' was.  And it was clear that the man cared for her.  The judge smirked incredulously and wondered what people would think if he ever wrote a book about his life...  He cleared his throat and began.  "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

Elisa Maza smiled nostalgically as the judge began the ceremony, watching Scott and Venus side-by-side, staring into each other's eyes.  Their gaze never parted as the judge continued, and Elisa looked from Cassandra, the bridesmaids, to Goliath, who tonight was playing the role of not only the best man, but was also giving the bride away.

"Goliath,"  She thought.  "How my life's changed since I met you.  Perhaps, one day..."  She paused, bringing in the scenery around her, the gorgeous mansion and the white lace, the guys she'd met two years before, the cake and the altar and the gifts... so perfect.  "...one day, this could be us.  One day..."

She shook her head, wondering just how many dreams really did come true.  Venus and Scott's were being fulfilled right before her eyes.  Maybe there was hope for she and Goliath yet. Maybe.

"*Sniff* I always cry at weddings, don't you?"

Elisa about jumped out of her skin.  At the sudden unexpected voice from behind her, her first reflex was to go for her gun.  But there was no room for a holster in such a revealing dress.  She spun madly on one heel and stifled a startled cry.

"Puck!"

Lexington glanced over to her, curious about the disturbance, but then turned back to the ceremony.

"Shh!"  Warned Puck.  "Don't ruin everything.  They can't see or hear me, you realize."

"What are you doing here?!"  The detective hissed.  "Go away! We don't need your mischief ruining this for everyone."

"Oh, relax, Detective,"  Remarked the hobgoblin.  "It's almost over anyway, see?"

"Do you, Scott Mercure, take this, Venus, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

The professor answered emphatically.  "I do!"

"Nice ring he's giving her,"  Remarked Puck.  "Big one, too.  I suppose it had to be specially designed for a gargoyle's large claws."

"What are you doing here?!"  Demanded Elisa again.  "This silverware has got to have some iron in it..."  She looked around for a fork or butter knife to stab him with.

"Nope, sorry.  I'm afraid that's really pure silver,"  Grinned the sprite, leaning back on nothingness with his hands laced behind his head.  "Calm yourself, Detective.  The Fey aren't here to spoil anything.  With the exception of me, no tricksters allowed!  Not Raven, not Anansi, not Coyote, not Loki, nobody.  We can't interfere."

"...let him speak now, or forever hold his peace,"  Proclaimed the judge.

"Then why?"

"Fate, of course.  This event is quite important for the history of the future.  Venus is ridiculously powerful.  Let me assure you that even she has no idea what she can do.  You've just seen the tip of the iceberg.  Now, smile like a good little guest and get ready to clap." 

"I now pronounce you man and wife!"  Ruben announced.  "You may kiss the bride!"

Scott pulled back Venus' veil, but before he could do anything she seized him by the collar and pulled him close, locking her mouth to his and kissing him passionately.  Brooklyn whooped for joy, and cries of "Way to go, Scott!" rang out from the peanut gallery.  They still had not parted lips.

"Aw, isn't that sweet,"  Remarked Puck.  "They do make quite the happy couple.  Anyway, it seems you have business to attend to.  I'll be back in a little while: Enjoy!"

"Puck!"  She protested.  "What are you talking about?  Where are you--*"  But before she could finish, the little elf popped out of sight.  She blew air through her mouth in exasperation, and turned to see Venus finally pull back. Scott gasped for breath, his face flushed.

"Wow,"  He finally managed.

The rest of the evening was absolutely perfect.

Soon after the ceremony, the professor's stereo system began to play in wonderfully designed surround sound, presenting songs such as the "Four Seasons" and Pachelbel's "Kanon in D."  Scott and Venus were quickly torn apart, swept off to the dance floor by Cassandra and Goliath, respectively.  Elisa still marveled at the incredible bliss of the setting.  She decided to hit the buffet line before Broadway and Bronx had it all gone.

"Judge!"  She said, noticing Ruben looking around by the food.  "You're holding up remarkably well.  I don't suppose you normally do this sort of thing."

He shook his head.  "Truth be told, I don't really know what's going on here.  But I'm finding the experience to be quite... enlightening."

"You're not planning on telling anyone about this, are you?"  Elisa wore a worried expression.  The man simply laughed.

"Tell about what?"  He grinned.  "I'd rather not have my sanity questioned. I don't know what these creatures are, nor where they came from.  But I do know that those two..."  He pointed to Scott and Venus, "...whatever their species, are very much in love."  He glanced at her meaningfully.  "And I think I know of another pair as well."

Her head dropped a little.  "Maybe one day,"  She said softly,  "I'll see you for a different wedding."

"Maybe one day,"  He smiled back at her.

"Elisa,"  Came Goliath's voice from behind.  She whirled, startled.

"Oh, Goliath, it's only you,"  She said, relieved.  He seemed momentarily crestfallen, and she laughed, resting a hand on his chest.  "Don't look so hurt!  I didn't mean that the way it sounded.  It's just that there's an uninvited guest lingering around..."

"Xanatos?"  Shot Goliath, suddenly alert.

"No, no... Just don't worry about it.  The night is too beautiful to waste being paranoid.  So, what did you want...?"

He bowed slightly.  "I was simply wondering if a lady would care to dance."

She leaned forward and hugged him tightly, even though she barely came up to his breastbone.  "I would be honored."

As the evening progressed, the food diminished and the males cycled through their turns dancing with the limited number of women, though it was like pulling teeth to get Goliath away from Elisa. Elisa caught the bouquet, which was no surprise because the other eligible female had no real interest in getting married.  Goliath almost got the garter, but Brooklyn rushed in, vaulting off the leader's shoulders and seizing the ring of lace in mid-air.  When he put it on Elisa it was rather clear that he was nervous, as his hands were shaking so badly he thought his claws might nick her leg.  The cake was cut, and at the urging of the crowd, Venus smashed the first piece into Scott's face.  At first she was apologetic, but then he laughed uproariously and tried to explain that it was tradition. 

Cassandra simply shook her head.  "Humans!"

Eventually the east began to lighten, crimson rays staining the sky an orangish color, and all knew that the night was drawing to a close.  Scott and Venus embraced for one final, special dance, and the others watched on silently, some with tears pooling in their eyes.  Elisa found herself leaning on Goliath.  As the newlyweds continued their dance, never breaking eye contact, Elisa made her way to the table for some of the remaining punch.

"Careful, it's spiked."

Choking, she nearly dropped her cup at the head that protruded from the punchbowl.  "Puck!" she sputtered.  "You again!" 

He grimaced at her.  "You certainly do have a way of making a body feel welcome, you know that?  I just wanted to see the wedding."  His lip protruded in a mock-pouting.  "Lighten up, Maza. I'm an old friend."

She sighed, letting her guard down for the first time that night.  "Yeah, well..."  She grinned at the sprite.  "I suppose if you were going to cause trouble you'd have done so already."

Puck nodded, levitating out of the punch, perfectly dry.  "An incredible night."

"A perfect night,"  Amended Elisa.  "I only wish Cassy and Eric were staying.  They seem like they would be a wonderful addition to the clan."

"You'll see plenty of them,"  Puck replied.  "Trust me, it's for their own good. Eric is right, they don't belong here.  Their place is with a daughter of Zeus and a man who must die in order to live, in a company which doesn't even exist yet."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Of course not.  What did you expect?  Whoever heard of clear prophecies?"

Elisa shrugged.  "I'm glad there's no more than one of you here... Things get too confusing when you Children of Oberon show up."

Puck grinned.  "Oh, aren't there?"  He pointed over his shoulder.  "See anything interesting?"

Elisa glanced behind him.  All she saw were the bridesmaids, three of them...  One with blonde hair, one with black, and one with silver...  "Oh my God.  Them*!"

Puck nodded matter-of-factly.  "Yep."

She looked over at him.  "Why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why did you choose to reveal yourself to me and not the others?  They still have no idea you're here."

Puck looped a little in the air.  "Because, Maza, you're a focal point of fate.  You should be aware of everything that's going on, as you're the cause of it all."  He cocked his head and grinned again.  "But I'm boring you, and I do so hate boredom.  Just be satisfied that I decided to grace you with my presence."  He bowed elaborately.

Elisa sighed.  "It's getting late, Puck.  Early, in fact. I've got to get going, and soon my ride will be stone."

"Yes, well, I just stopped by to say hello, really... Oh, by the way, how do you feel about time travel?"

Elisa paled.  "Why?"

"No reason.   Just planning my next trip to Egypt."

"Elisa!"  Called Goliath from across the yard.  He motioned for her to come to him.

"Well, that's my ride,"  The detective said.  "I'll be going n--*"  But Puck had already left, gone from sight as she turned back to face him.   "Fey," the policewoman muttered.  "I'll never get used to them."

Venus and Scott waved until the winged figures were lost over the horizon.  Not long after, the sun emerged into a clear, warm day.  Scott breathed deeply, savoring the crisp morning air.  He held Venus close, enjoying the feeling of her silk-clad body under his hands.  Her wings draped around his shoulders and he lost himself in those eyes of hers.

There were a thousand things he wanted to say, a thousand things he wanted to do.  He wanted to tell her how radiant she looked, how indescribably gorgeous.  He wanted to say that he would never leave her, that they would be forever side-by-side.  He wanted to take her away on their honeymoon.  He wanted this moment to never end.

But with all the countless thoughts whirling about his head, he simply said nothing. Venus leaned knowingly into him, and they kissed again, not sure what to do next and not caring.  It was the beginning of a new life.

A new life together.

*** THE END ***


End file.
